Crónicas de un León
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cuando 16 años atras hubo una guerra, donde un heroe salvo a la humanidad...El mundo vivio en paz, durante ese tiempo, pero ahora esa guerra vuelve a resurgir.Un Heroe debe regresar, un guerrero debe resurgir de su pasado glorioso...El León ha regresado.
1. Prologo

Crónicas de un León

**Prologo: Comienza el Viaje**

_Hace dieciséis años hubo una terrible guerra…  
Muchos hombres y mujeres murieron bajo las garras de esta…  
La humanidad estaba condenada a desaparecer, bajo la influencia de los demonios…  
Pero hubo un Héroe, que lucho valientemente por todo lo que amaba, y su valentía permitió vencer al mal…_

_Pero el mal, no desapareció por completo… Si no que se oculto bajo las sombras, esperando una oportunidad para regresar al mundo…_

_Y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia…_

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

"PIP PIP."

"Joder, ya es de día."

_Murmure, mientras el maldito despertador, me despertó desagradablemente, y me tapaba el rostro con la almohada, para no oírlo… No tenia ganas de levantarme, pero entonces recordé que hoy me daban las notas finales, del curso…_

_Así que de un salto, me incorpore, y me fui hacia el baño, me lave el rostro, me duche, me vestí, tome mi cinta de pelo amarilla, cual siempre había llevado conmigo, desde que era un crió, y me la puse en la frente, como hacia todas las mañanas, tome una magdalena y me fui corriendo, hacia el instituto…_

_Tras unos minutos de carrera, llegue al instituto, todos los alumnos, profesores estaban reunidos, me dispuse a identificar, mis notas…Cuando me detuvo alguien, agarrándome por el hombro…_

"Sr. Hibiki… Ha llegado usted muy puntual, vaya milagro."

_Me gire molesto, pero enseguida reconocí la voz, era el profesor Seta…_

"Por supuesto, hoy tengo que ver mis notas… A ver si de una vez por todas, me voy de aquí."

_Dije mientras le di la espalda…_

"Realmente, usted ¿cree que tiene una oportunidad de aprobar?... Sr. Hibiki, se ha pasado los últimos meses del curso, sin hacer nada, apenas asiste a clase, cuando asiste esta completamente fuera de lugar, por no decir que sus resultados en los exámenes, son penosos, además que de su comportamiento deja mucho que desear… ¿Cuántas peleas ha tenido este año?... ¿500?... ¿1000?."

"Sr. Seta… ¿ha terminado?."

"Ryoga, no te pierdas… No arruines tu futuro, se que en el fondo de esa mascara fría y distante que llevas siempre, hay escondido un buen chico."

_Empecé a caminar, dejándole atrás, solo le oí suspirar… y me encamine, hacia donde estaban las notas…_

"Ryoga Hibiki… Media Global: 4."

"Vaya mierda, otro año mas perdido."

_Dije en uno tono desanimado y apagado… Mientras me retire, del aula… Cuando de repente oí, un extraño ambiente de jaleo y ruidos… Me acerque. A ver que ocurría, me metí en medio del corrillo, y pude observar como el estupido de Kuno, le pego un puñetazo al pobre Gosunkugi…_

"Estupido ser inferior, Le estabas mirando el culo a mi novia."

"Yo, yo, no quería… No quería, por favor, Kuno… Es un malentendido."

_Entonces vi la maldita sonrisa de Kuno, esa que yo odiaba tanto…_

"¿Te gusta, ¿verdad?... Seguro que fantaseas con ella ¿no?."

"Kuno, es, esto yo, no, no por favor."

_Vi que Kuno, iba a golpear de nuevo a Gosunkugi, sentí lastima por el chico, siempre se reían de el, por ser mas débil, y por su apariencia física, y lo humillaban, incluso esa petarda se reía de el en su cara, a pesar de que el en fondo Gsounkugi la amara o le gustase… Kuno me tocaba los cojones cada por dos por tres, con su estupida forma de ser, y entonces no lo dude por un instante…_

"TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE CON MI CHICA NO SE FANTASEA."

_Pero el golpe nunca llego para Gosunkugi, ya que yo lo bloquee con mi mano derecha, agarrando el puño de Kuno, y esa fue la imagen con la que se encontró Kuno…_

"Ya basta, Kuno… Déjale en paz."

_Le dije fríamente al imbecil este…_

"Hibiki, esto no va contigo."

_Dijo el muy seriamente…_

"Quizás, pero no voy a consentir que te aproveches de los que son mas débiles que tu."

_Kuno se lanzo a golpearme furioso, pero yo le esquive, y lo lancé contra una pared, con una de mis patadas…_

_Kuno quedo inconsciente, la petarda esa que era su novia, chillo a ver a su patético novio ahí tirado, y corrió tras el, yo me voltee y le di la mano a Gosunkugi, para ayudarlo a levantarse…_

"Gracias, Ryoga… Me has salvado."

"No hay de que."

_Note que el chico sangraba por el labio inferior, Kuno se lo había roto con el primer puñetazo, así que le saque del instituto, ajeno a las miradas que nos echaron todos, y lo lleve afuera, a la calle…_

_Allí deje que en la fuente más próxima al instituto, se limpiara el corte…_

_Gosunkigui empezó a llorar, arrodillándose frente a mi, mientras me agradecía mil veces, lo que había hecho por el, yo le mire incomodo, y le pedí que se levantara, y que dejara de hacer eso…_

_Minutos mas tarde…_

_Nos encontrábamos en un lugar apartado, cerca de la playa, en un pequeño acantilado, donde yo iba muy a menudo a pensar…_

"¿Por qué te ha pegado Kuno?."

"Bue, bueno, yo estaba mirando a Ranko, que estaba de espaldas mía, al lado de las taquillas, hasta que llego Kuno, y me empezó a acusar de que le estaba mirando el culo, y después empezó a pegarme, hasta que tu llegaste allí."

"¿Realmente le miraste el culo a la petarda esa?."

_Le pregunte tranquilamente…_

"Yo, yo, si, no pude evitarlo, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de diosa, sus muslos, son perfectos, su culo, sus senos tan formados, su pelo rojo cayendo largo por su espalda, esa sonrisa que tiene, solo ella… Yo no se por que la llamas petarda."

_Dijo el mientras hablaba, como si estuviera hablando de algo muy bello y maravilloso, y yo no lo entendía, y me empecé a aburrir con esta conversación_…

"Pero Gosunkugi, no ves, que esa chica… Es una persona muy falsa, que solo va tras lo superficial, por eso va tras Kuno, por que es la persona mas popular, al igual que Kuno por eso esta con ella, es una aprovechada… Desengáñate, será lo mejor."

_El rostro de Gosunkugi, se apago por unos segundos, cambiando a une expresión llena de tristeza…_

"Tienes razón, Ryoga… Esa chica, solo me ha creado problemas, jamás seré un tipo a su altura."

"No, no te confundas, no importa lo guapa que ella sea, ella jamás será una tía a tu altura, tu vales mucho mas que ella, quizás tu no seas fuerte, pero eres listo e inteligente, tienes buenas notas, esa mujer solo es una cáscara, pero por dentro esta vacía."

_Dije calmadamente, cerrando los ojos…_

"Recuerda, Kuno es un idiota, pero mantente alejado de el, por un tiempo… Aprovecha estas vacaciones."

"Gracias, Ryoga."

_Me respondió el chico, con una sonrisa, y tras despedirse se alejo… Yo me tumbe en el pasto de la hierba, suspire un momento, y deje que la suave brisa, del viento acariciase mi rostro…_

"¿Y ahora que va a pasar?... Tres meses, me dedicare de lleno a mi entrenamiento, me volveré mas fuerte… Pero en esta isla, ¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?... Si pudiera irme de este infecto lugar."

_Me decía a mi mismo mentalmente, odio esta manía, de hablar conmigo mismo, logra que me coma mucho el tarro, y no es bueno, pero estaba cansado, y sin darme ni cuenta, me quede dormido…_

_Entonces sentí un escalofrió, sentí frió, sentí miedo… Pero sobretodo sentí oscuridad…_

_Desperté asustado, temblando, una enorme explosión tuvo lugar, mire a todos los lados, entonces vi un agujero negro en el cielo…_

"¿Qué demonios es eso?."

_Entonces vi como del agujero negro, empezaban a salir extrañas criaturas, en cuestión de segundos, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por las criaturas, corrí todo lo que pude, cuando varias criaturas me atraparon…_

"¿Quién DEMONIOS SOIS?."

_Les chille a las criaturas, pero ellas…_

_Se lanzaron a por mi, yo las esquive, empecé a pelear con ellas, pero eran muy fuertes, mis golpes eran inútiles, ellas tomaron ventaja, intente defenderme, pero no pude… _

"NOOOO, NO MORIRE… NO ME DERROTAREIS."

_En un ultimo esfuerzo, intente levantarme, y les hice frente nuevamente, pero entonces de repente una luz blanca me cegó, y entonces a pesar del dolor, que sentía en mi cuerpo, por las heridas, del miedo que sentía, sentí una luz, una luz que me rodeo por completo, y ahí vi algo que me dejo atónito, frente a mi, había una espada, era enorme… _

_La espada era grande y pesada, la hoja resplandecía brillante, y en su mango, la parte posterior, tenia forma de una cabeza de león, pero dentro de esa cabeza de león, pude ver algo detenidamente, dentro de los ojos, en cada ojo, había una letra distinta tallada en su interior… Enseguida las identifique… Eran una "R" y una "H" _

_Sonreí ligeramente, y tome la espada… Después la luz desapareció, las criaturas me esperaban, pero esta vez ataque yo, fue rápido… La espada partía en pedazos los cuerpos de las criaturas, hasta que finalmente las extermine a todas…_

_Entonces corrí, mucha gente, estaba siendo atacada, yo intente luchar, contra todas las criaturas que podía, pero era inútil, eran demasiadas, a medida que las vencía, salían mas y mas, entonces vi, como una criatura se disponía a atacar a una niña indefensa, yo me interpuse, cogi a la niña, y Salí corriendo… _

_Ella lloraba, yo no la soltaba, corrí sin pensarlo, finalmente llegue a la playa, vi como la gente intentaba huir desesperadamente, vi un barco… Me escondí allí, mucha gente lloraba, mucha gente gritaba, otros no decían nada… Pero todos nos preguntábamos… ¿Qué demonios paso?._

_Le entregue la niña a la primera mujer que encontré… La mujer se sorprendió, intento detenerme…_

"Cuídela, yo no puedo hacerlo."

_La mujer callo, y dejo que me marchara, quería estar solo, me aparte de la gente, aun podía ver a lo lejos, la isla, esta ardía, mucha gente había muerto, muchos habían quedado atrapados, solo unos pocos habían escapado…_

"¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto?."

_Me preguntaba, mire nuevamente la espada, esa espada, tenia que ver algo, o quizás no… ¿Por qué mis iniciales, ¿Por que yo?... ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?._

_Vagamos durante varias horas, pero finalmente llegamos a tierra firme, allí todos bajamos del barco, yo cogi la espada, y me encamine directo a buscar respuestas…_

_En aquel momento lo supe, mi vida había dado un giro de 360ª, hacia un rumbo desconocido, y este solo era el comienzo…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 1

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 1: La Princesa**

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Llevo caminando dos semanas, desde que llegue a este lugar, realmente no se donde me encuentro, pero se que estoy en algún lugar perdido de China, estoy en una especie de bosque, he atravesado varios pueblos, pero he descubierto poco sobre el fenómeno, algunos ancianos, hablan de una gran guerra del pasado, pero solo se oyen rumores, todo ha sido muy rápido, es como si de repente los monstruos hubieran aparecido de la nada, y empezasen a destruir y matar a las personas, sin compasión…He tenido que enfrentar cientos de criaturas malignas, cuales se extienden como una plaga, por todos los rincones… Ya no me asustan, conozco el modo de derrotarlas, la espada que porto, es la única arma, que las destruye por completo, pero aun se poco de ellos, y mucho menos de esta espada…_

_Y respecto a mi situación, pues no es agradable que digamos, llevo dos días, perdido en un bosque, que parece una jungla, y no ha parado de llover, desde que empezó hace unas horas, llevo dos días, comiendo restos de los árboles, pequeños frutos, pero necesito comer algo caliente ya, me empiezo a desesperar por momentos, quiero salir de este bosque, pero no lo logro…_

"Maldita sea, tengo hambre, frió, cansancio… QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ."

_Grite, muy furioso… Cuando empecé a correr, hasta que me choque con algo o alguien de repente, y gracias que pude mantener el equilibrio, no me caí al suelo, cuando mire hacia el lugar, donde tropéese, me sorprendió lo que vi… _

_Frente a mi, había una chica, de largos cabellos, azul oscuro, su pelo parecía negro, sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados, estaba inconsciente, al mirarla, pensé que era un ángel que dormía, bajo el torrencial agua de la lluvia… Sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho, y con un ligero temor, la toque el rostro, era dulce y calido… Pero húmedo por el agua…_

"No puedo dejarla aquí."

_Murmure, mientras que con mis brazos, la cargue a mi espalda, y sujetándola firmemente, continué mí viaje… _

_Intente correr lo mas rápido que podía, ella estaba inconsciente, estaba mojada, intente cubrirla, pero fue inútil… Pasaron unos minutos, yo deseaba encontrar un refugio o algo, y al final…Encontré una cabaña, no m importaba que estuviera habitada, entre violentamente… _

_Por suerte, estaba vacía, toque el cuerpo de la chica nuevamente, la temperatura del cuerpo de ella, debía estar muy por debajo de lo normal, por que estaba helada, la senté en una silla, y la puse junto, a una pequeña chimenea, que había en el interior, busque una manta, y encontré una, en un dormitorio, la saque…_

_Y finalmente, me acerque a ella nuevamente…_

"Esto no esta bien, pero tengo que hacerlo."

_Lentamente le saque la ropa, que llevaba puesta…_

_Procure cerrar los ojos para evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, pero una extraña sensación de vergüenza, y excitación, me invadió, no sabia que significaba, pero tuve que apartarme un segundo, pero cubrirla con una manta, pero en el momento, que me voltee para ayudarla, abrí un poco los ojos, y vi uno de sus senos…_

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, pero enseguida recupere el control, y la seque como pude, sin tocarla… y la cubrí con una manta, después la lleve a la cama de donde antes saque la manta, y la deje allí dormida e inconsciente, cubierta por la manta, en unas horas, su cuerpo recuperaría su temperatura, y volvería en si… Yo me acerque a la chimenea, y me quite la camiseta que llevaba, estaba completamente mojada, por la lluvia, y la tendí cerca del fuego, junto con la ropa de la chica para que se secara rápido…Cubriéndome con la misma toalla, con la que seque antes a la chica, de repente me vino un extraño aroma, procedente de la toalla, respire profundamente… La toalla desprendía el aroma de la chica, era un olor dulce y agradable… me dirigí al cuarto donde ella reposaba, y me senté en una silla, cerca de la cama…_

_Allí pude observarla bien, ella era una chica joven, mas o menos de mi edad, su rostro parecía frágil y delicado, podía escuchar su respiración ligeramente, me sentía extraño, no lo sabia, por que exactamente… Pero era una sensación incomoda y de angustia, me dispuse a salir de la cabaña, ella recuperaría el conocimiento algo sorprendida, se vestiría y continuaría su camino… Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para salir de la habitación, fui incapaz, de hacerlo…_

_La mire nuevamente, vi como en su rostro, sonreía ligeramente, una sonrisa dulce y tierna, pensé…_

"Seguro que sueña con algo bonito… Es la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás he visto."

_Y finalmente, me senté junto a ella, la acaricie suavemente el pelo, durante unos segundos, y después el silencio lleno el lugar… Lentamente cerré los ojos, y mi cuerpo se relajo por completo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…_

---Narrador: Akane Tendo---

_Abrí lentamente los ojos, y me encontré tumbada, en una cama desconocida, cubierta casi al completo, con una manta, cuando note que no estaba sola, mire que a un lado, de la cama, donde me encontraba había un chico, era un chico joven de mi edad, era atractivo, su pelo era negro y corto, en su frente llevaba una extraña cinta de pelo de color amarilla, con figuras negras, parecía dormido…_

_Entonces, me percate de un detalle, debajo de las mantas, estaba completamente desnuda… Me sonroje bastante ante la idea, sigilosamente, me levante de la cama, sin hacer ruido, y Salí de la habitación, entonces vi, una chimenea encendida, y mi ropa tendida cerca del fuego, la toque un poco, parecía seca… No recordaba que había pasado exactamente, mi último recuerdo…_

_Era cuando estaba corriendo en el bosque, debajo de los árboles, por la lluvia, un relámpago cayó fuertemente, cerca de donde estaba, vi como un árbol caía encima de mí, intente esquivarlo, pero tropecé con algo, y me resbale, y todo se volvió oscuro…_

_Cogi la ropa, y me vestí, me percate de que había una camiseta amarilla, pensé…_

"Debe ser de ese chico."

_Susurre para mi misma, pero entonces, me vino a la mente, otro pensamiento, cual me sonrojo bastante…_

"Si cuando me he levantado, estaba desnuda… acaso, ¿el es quien me habrá quitado la ropa?... ¿ME HABRA VISTO DESNUDA?"

_Me tape la boca horrorizada, y un poco asustada… Me acerque a la habitación, donde el dormía, dispuesta a recriminarle por el atrevimiento, pero entonces por mi mente, se cruzo otro pensamiento… Si tenía la ropa mojada, y el chico me había cambiado, quizás solo lo hiciera, para evitar que me congelara…_

_Así que me calme, y suavemente, le toque el rostro, el chico tembló por un segundo, despertando sobresaltado…_

"¿Qué, ¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo?"

_Dijo nerviosamente, yo le sonreí ligeramente… El a verme, se puso algo rojo, era divertido…_

"Hola."

_Me dijo un poco asustado, yo le salude igualmente…_

"Hola, ¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki."

_Dijo ya algo mas calmado, pero aun un poco nervioso, sus pulgares jugaban, y era incapaz de mirarme directamente a la cara, me resultaba divertido… _

"El mió es Akane Tendo."

_Le respondí educadamente…_

"Akane, lo siento mucho, no te oí despertar, pero tuve que quitarte la ropa, estaba muy mojada, y estabas congelada, tenia que hacer que recuperaras tu temperatura, pero te juro, te juro que no vi nada."

_Me sonroje por completo, pero gracias a dios, que logre disimular con una sonrisa…_

"Lo supuse, además tu no tienes cara de pervertido."

_Le dije divertida, mientras le di un ligero golpecito en la nariz, el cayo al suelo asustado, y empeze a reírme como una loca…_

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA."

_El chico me miro un poco asustado…_

"Eso no ha sido gracioso."

_Me dijo un poco nervioso y asustado…_

"No, en serio, gracias… Estaba inconsciente, y me salvaste."

_Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, fue divertido, por que el se sonrojo, hasta los extremos… Pero el me respondió…_

"No, no tienes que agradecérmelo, no podía dejarte ahí fuera, con la que cae… ¿Por cierto de donde eres?"

_Pregunto el curioso… Sentí un escalofrió, y ahora que le digo…Que he huido de mi pueblo, que en realidad era una princesa, que huía de su destino… No sabia que hacer, pero había algo en el, que me resulto curioso, y no se por que, pero no le mentí…_

"De la aldea de las Nujiezu."

"¿La aldea de las Nujiezu?... ¿Dónde esta eso?"

_Yo, lo mire sorprendida…_

"¿¿¿De verdad no sabes donde esta la aldea de las Nujiezu?"

"Noo, acaso… ¿Debería saberlo?"

_Dijo el algo confundido…_

"Bueno, no se, ¿de donde eres?."

"De Okinawa."

"Eso esta en Japón, ¿no?"

"Si."

_Respondió el… Después hubo un silencio incomodo, pero entonces el lo rompió, con una pregunta que me sorprendió…_

"Akane, no tienes pinta de ser china, es decir, no pretendo ofenderte, pero a mi me pareces mas una mujer japonesa, que china."

"Tienes razón, pero vivo en una aldea de China."

_Le dije en un tono serio, y quizás un poco incomoda..._

"Lo siento."

_Se disculpo el un poco avergonzado, yo acepte sus disculpas, y le sonreí para hacerle ver que no pasaba nada… Entonces la lluvia ceso, el finalmente cogio su camiseta, y se la puso, y tras eso ambos salimos de la cabaña, Ryoga se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo a la aldea, me aseguro que era peligroso, ir sola por el bosque, no me gustaba la sensación, de que me protegieran, yo ya era mayorcita, y sabia cuidarme perfectamente sola, pero finalmente accedí, sin saber muy bien, por que… Pero tras preparar todo para marcharnos, nos fuimos rumbo a la aldea…_

_Ahora me sentía triste, no sabia que pasaría, cuando regresara a la aldea, yo era la princesa, y tenia muchas obligaciones, entre ellas, la de casarme, pero yo era muy joven, no quería hacerlo… pero aun así, intentaba disimular mi tristeza, también pensaba en lo que había ocurrido últimamente, eso de las criaturas, y de la gran guerra, que hubo hace dieciséis años, cuando yo nací, la abuela me contó varias historias, pero yo no las creía, pero ahora creo, que no mentía, he visto muchas de esas criaturas, son monstruosas, y aunque me he enfrentado a ellas, jamás he podido derrotarlas… _

_Entonces me llamo la atención, algo que no había visto antes, en Ryoga, el llevaba una espada enorme, era muy extraña, me llamo la atención, el mango de esta, tenia forma de cabeza de león, en la parte posterior del mango…_

_No hablamos mucho por el camino, pero pude observar, que Ryoga, era un chico muy tímido, le costaba expresarse, y me resultaba divertido… Era un buen chico, entonces, un rugido muy fuerte me asusto…_

_Ryoga desenfundo su espada, y en cuestión de segundos, cuatro bestias nos acorralaron, yo me pegue mas a el, estaba un poco asustada, les haría frente, pero no podría con ellas…_

"Akane, quédate detrás mía, no te separes."

_Dijo el… Yo asentí… El se lanzo a por las bestias, me dejo impresionada su forma de luchar, y moverse con la espada… Pude comprobar que este chico, era muy bueno, demasiado quizás… En cuestión de segundos, mato a las cuatro bestias, yo estaba impresionada…_

"Ryoga, eres muy bueno, yo sola no hubiera podido con ellos..."

"Gracias, Akane... No ha sido nada, es gracias a la espada… la espada es la que los mata, yo no."

_Dijo el, su rostro estaba muy rojo, casi era incapaz de mirarme a la cara, yo le sonreí…_

"Ryoga, la espada… Tu eres quien la porta, por lo tanto eres tu, quien los ha matado."

"Si, pero creo que sin ella, no podría hacer nada, es una cosa rara… Esta espada, apareció cuando, aparecieron las criaturas, y gracias a ella, he podido matarlas, empiezo a pensar, que es la hoja de esta espada, lo único que puede matarlas… Lo curioso, es estas iniciales, que representan mi nombre."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras me enseñaba, que en el interior de la cabeza de león del mango, en los ojos, estaban sus iniciales talladas…_

"Quizás mi abuela, sepa algo… Cuando lleguemos se lo preguntaremos."

_Le dije tranquilamente, y algo pensativa… ¿Qué seria esa espada, me pregunte para mi misma…_

"Ok."

"Sigamos."

_El asintió, y continuamos con el viaje, mas tranquila y segura, era la primera vez que me sentía bien, aunque me sintiera protegida, este chico era distinto a los demás…_

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Akane, era increíble… Estaba pensando en ella, en casi todo momento, esta chica, tenia algo extraño, que me hacia estremecerme, y no sabia por que, ella parecía tan frágil y delicada, pero en realidad era una persona muy fuerte, casi podía sentir su aura, ella me comento, que era Artista Marcial, yo también lo era, era bueno conocer a alguien, que practicara las artes marciales, ella parecía impresionada de mi fuerza, y mi técnica con el manejo de la espada, pero yo no creo que fuera para tanto, quizás ella necesitaba mas entrenamiento… No me contó mucho de su pueblo, pero espero pronto averiguar cosas sobre e pueblo, y su gente, entonces me invadió un pensamiento, en el momento que llegara al pueblo, y dejara a Akane a salvo, tendría que marcharme, sentí un escalofrió, no me gustaba esa idea… Pero yo, ¿Qué pintaría en el pueblo, solo seria un extraño… Quería conocer mas a Akane, no lo se, es una chica muy agradable, y muy atractivas, pero que estoy pensando… me costaba centrarme, delante de ella…_

_Entonces, una sombra, paso al lado nuestra, a gran velocidad, Akane se dio cuenta, y se puso en guardia a la vez que yo, entonces la sombra me ataco, con una fugaz patada, cual fue fácil esquivar, y me puse frente a la sombra, para comprobar que era una mujer, de nuestra edad, de largos cabellos azules claros, y una ropa extraña… Ela me miro con desprecio, pero entonces Akane, al verla… Sonrió, y corrió a abrazarla…_

"SHAMPOO."

"AKANE… ¿¿¿ESTAS BIEN?."

"Claro, que si, Shampoo."

_Yo a ver, que era una conocida de Akane… Guarde la espada…_

"Akane, ¿¿¿Por qué te fuiste? nos asustaste, y nos preocupaste mucho."

_Akane pareció entristecerse, y no contesto nada… Yo note la tristeza de Akane, y le respondí a la chica…_

"Ella fue a dar una vuelta, chocamos accidentalmente, y me ofrecí a acompañarla a su hogar."

_Dije calmadamente, para justificarla… Akane me miro sorprendida, la otra chica me miro incrédula… Y algo tensa, quizás yo no le agradase, o quizás no le inspirara confianza… Akane reafirmo lo que dije…_

"Lo siento, Shampoo… No quería preocuparos, pero es que Salí a dar una vuelta, y me perdí, pero Ryoga, me tope con el, y se ofreció a llevarme a la aldea, es muy bueno…"

_La expresión dura de la chica, cambio al instante, y finalmente puso una cara mas alegre, sonriéndome, y agradeciéndome con aun reverencia…_

"Gracias, por ayudar a Akane."

"No, no hagas eso, no es necesario."

_Le respondí un poco entrecortado, esta chica también, era muy guapa, pero su expresión no era tan frágil e inocente, como la de Akane, era muy distinta, tras las debidas presentaciones, los tres continuamos el camino…_

_El resto de camino, Shampoo y Akane hablaban de sus cosas, yo iba detrás de ellas, pero note como Shampoo me miraba sin cesar, aunque cada vez que la miraba, ella apartaba la vista, me sentía un poco incomodo…_

"Por cierto, Akane, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Sois hermanas?."

_Shampoo pareció sorprenderse, por la pregunta…_

"Si, somos hermanas, aunque no de sangre."

_Dijo Shampoo secamente… Akane asintió con la cabeza…_

"Comprendo."

"¿Y tu, Ryoga?... ¿No tienes hermanos?."

_Me pregunto Akane…_

"Yo, yo, siempre he estado solo, no tengo familia."

"Vaya, te has tenido que sentir muy solo."

"Bueno, no se, nunca he echado en falta una familia."

"Entonces, ¿has que a dedicado tu vida?."

"Pues a entrenar duramente, a estudiar, bueno a estudiar, y intentar ser mas fuerte cada día."

_Akane y Shampoo se miraron sorprendidas ligeramente, ese gesto no me gusto, me resulto algo incomodo… _

"Eso no esta bien, si de verdad, quieres ser alguien, debes labrarte un futuro, ser el mas fuerte, eso es un sueño imposible, siempre habrá personas mas fuertes que tu."

_Dijo Shampoo, en un tono serio… Yo la mire por un segundo molesto, pero enseguida aparte la mirada…_

"…"

_Pensé para mis adentros, ¿Quién se creía que era ella, para juzgar mis actos, o como debía hacer las cosas, pero tampoco quería empezar una discusión, así que me calle…_

_Me llamo la atención, el gesto, de cuando Shampoo me dijo esa ultima frase, miraba a Akane, como queriéndole reprochar algo, Akane solo bajo el rostro avergonzado…_

"Bueno, hemos llegamos a la aldea."

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono triunfante, Akane suspiro, yo mire nervioso la entrada del pueblo, este parecía un pueblo muy rural, y muy pequeño, pero parecía muy habitado, y sobretodo muy antiguo, yo iba a dar mi primer paso, cuando por un segundo me detuve, mire a las do chicas, dispuesto a entrar dentro, suspire profundamente, con un ultimo pensamiento…_

"(Así que este es el pueblo de Akane.)."

_Las dos mujeres entraron, seguidas por mí, a escasos metros…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 2

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 2: El Caballero Protector**

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Estaba en el pueblo de las amazonas, el lugar donde vivía Akane, donde se había criado, como me supuse desde un principio, era un pueblo muy rural, pero me llamo la atención, el pueblo estaba lleno de mujeres, se podría decir, que yo era el único hombre, o los pocos que había en el pueblo, note que todos miraban a Akane, con mucho respeto… Y no sabia por que, Akane era muy buena, pero era una adolescente, como yo… Los adultos por lo general, no suelen mostrar respeto por los jóvenes, y cierto que los jóvenes, tampoco solemos mostrar mucho respeto a los adultos…_

_En ese instante, una voz me alejo de mis pensamientos, y nos hizo llamar…_

"Por favor, alteza la gran matriarca, la espera."

La frase fue dirigida a Akane… Ella asintió…

"¿Alteza?."

_Pregunte confundido, Akane me sonrió ligeramente, pero sentí que detrás de esa sonrisa, había tristeza…_

_Yo la seguí, pero entonces Shampoo se interpuso, con sus brazos…_

"Lo siento, Ryoga… No puedes pasar."

"¿Por qué?."

_Le pregunte algo incomodo…_

"_Ser reunión privada de amazonas."_

"Bueno."

"Ryoga, yo te permito que pases."

_Dijo Akane… Shampoo la miro por un segundo confundida, pero finalmente asintió, y me dejo pasar…_

_Minutos mas tarde, nos encontrábamos los tres, ante una gran sala, llena de objetos tradicionales, de artesanía, tales como jarrones, pequeñas estatuas, todas de mujeres, y una especie de trono de cuero, en este había una mujer muy anciana, de largos cabellos blancos, su rostro parecía casi decrepito, esta tenia una mirada fría, cual me incomodaba un poco… Pero no era la única persona en su interior, también había varias mujeres, bien armadas, con todo tipo de armas, pensé para mis adentros, debe ser las guardaespaldas de esta anciana…_

"Hola abuela."

_La saludo Shampoo, mientras se inclinaba, Akane también se inclino en señal de respeto… Yo simplemente observe la situación…_

"Akane Tendo… Has incumplido con tu deber, como princesa de esta tribu."

"(¿¿¿Princesa?... ¿¿¿Akane es una Princesa?)

_Pensé sorprendido, quedando casi boquiabierto…_

"Lo se abuela, y he hecho mal, me someteré a cualquier castigo."

"Estos son tiempos difíciles, pequeña."

"Estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra, de la cual apenas estamos preparados."

"Una guerra que puede determinar nuestro destino, por ello debemos prepararnos… Y tu deber es dirigir a tu pueblo, no abandonarlo."

"Abuela no quiero casarme."

"Lo se, pequeña... Pero debes comprenderlo…"

_Note como Akane bajaba la mirada triste, yo la mire por un segundo, y tras pensarlo muy bien, hable lo más calmado que pude…_

"Espere, usted no puede elegir su destino."

_Todos callaron, y me miraron sorprendidos, por mi intervención… Shampoo me hecho una mirada asesina, yo mantuve mi rostro serio… La anciana me miro por unos segundos fijamente, intentando analizarme o estudiarme, y Akane me miro confusa…_

"¿Quién eres joven?."

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki."

_En ese instante, los ojos de la anciana, se abrieron como platos, al escuchar mi nombre… Su expresión cambio, haciéndose una mas dura, y seria…_

"¿Has dicho Hibiki?."

"Si, Ryoga Hibiki."

_La anciana ahora me miraba fijamente, pero con una mirada mas intensa, no tan fría como antes…Esto me llamo la atención, ¿Qué demonios pretendía esta mujer?..._

"_Mmm, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?."_

_Me pregunto la anciana, en un tono curioso…_

"Mmm, no lo se, realmente… Yo no tengo, ni he tenido padre, ni madre… He estado solo."

_Le dije con toda la sinceridad, aunque me escamaba, ¿Por qué esa curiosidad por mi familia?... Aunque bueno yo no tenía familia…_

"Bueno, lo siento… Discúlpame, no pretendía ofenderte."

"No lo ha hecho."

"Bueno, ahora no es momento de hablar de triviliedades, salid todos de aquí, debo pensar en unas cosas."

"Shampoo tu quédate."

_Akane me hizo un gesto, para que saliera con ella, todos los guardaespaldas también salieron a su gesto… Solamente se quedaron las dos mujeres, la anciana y Shampoo…_

_Mire un segundo a la anciana, antes de salir, ella me miro sonriente, y después salí junto a Akane…_

---Narrador: Shampoo---

_Ahora estaba a solas, con la abuela, y me sentía algo incomoda, se que yo para ella era soy la persona, que mas confiaba tiene puesta… Pero esa mirada que tenia ella ahora, me escamaba, era todo muy extraño, desde que las criaturas aparecieron en el mundo… Ella había cambiado mucho, siempre fue una persona muy seria, pero ahora, se había vuelto una persona muy fría, siempre nos hablaba a Akane y a mi, de sus viejas historias, sobre esa gran guerra… Akane nunca la creía, pero yo si, y mas ahora que he visto a esas criaturas…_

"Abuela, ¿Por qué me has dicho que me quede?."

"Shampoo, dime con toda sinceridad… ¿Quién es ese chico?."

_La pregunta de la abuela, me sorprendió… ¿Por qué mostraba ese interés por ese chico?... Solo era un hombre más, que al parecer, me daba la impresión que le atraía Akane… Personalmente, no se si eso, seria muy bueno, o no… Pero me preocupaba, y este chico, me incomodaba un poco…_

"No se mucho de el, solo se, que el se cruzo con Akane, y desde entonces ha ido con ella… Yo cuando les encontré, estaban juntos, según Akane dice que el pudo matar a varias criaturas, con la espada que el lleva."

"Mmmm."

"Bien, alguna cosa mas."

"Si, creo que se siente atraído por Akane… Durante todo el trayecto, de regreso a la aldea, note como miraba a Akane continuamente, no lo se, pero es una pequeña posibilidad… ¿Es bueno eso?."

"Debo pensarlo… Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, voy a hablar con ese chico… Y después dile a Akane, que venga a verme."

"Ahora, puedes retirarte, Shampoo."

_Asentí, y me marche en busca de Ryoga…_

"Espera."

_Me detuve, antes de salir…_

"Escúchame, Shampoo… Esto es un tema delicado, pero te voy a encargar una misión, vas a espiar lo que ese chico haga, en todo momento… No permitas que te descubra, me mantendrás informada a cada momento, de lo que el haga, no te separaras de el, hasta nueva orden."

"Abuela, ¿Por qué muestras ese interés por el?... Acaso…"

"No presupongas nada, esto que te voy a decir, solo te lo digo a ti, en plena confianza… Pero si ese chico, es quien dice ser, puede que se mas importante, de lo que creemos."

"¿Qué?."

"Shampoo, tráelo a mi presencia, debo hablar con el."

_Asentí, y Salí apresudaramente de la habitación… Sin dudas, cumpliría con mis órdenes, y haría mi trabajo, con rigor y firmeza…_

---Narrador: Cologne---

"Ryoga Hibiki."

_Murmure para mis adentros, realmente este joven, seria el…_

_Aquel que llamaban "El León"…_

_Si era cierto, y el era el León, quizás hubiera una esperanza…_

_Aun recuerdo hace dieciséis años, la guerra, como la humanidad estuvo a punto de desaparecer, las bestias mataban y destruían todo a su paso… Como tuve el honor y el placer de conocer al León, al héroe que lucho contra las bestias portando la espada del León, y el solo destruyo a las bestias, aquel que trajo la paz, trajo la luz al mundo…_

_Durante dieciseis años, pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado… Las bestias habían vuelto, pero si el afirmaba quien decía ser…Este chico seria su descendiente directo, pero el parecía no ser consciente, lo mejor será guárdamelo para mi…_

_Y si es cierto, que ese chico también mostraba interés, por Akane… Ella jamás se casara por obligación, pero si no la presiono, quizás se enamore del hombre incorrecto, o quizás…_

_Ella era una princesa, la princesa de la aldea de las amazonas, aunque ella originariamente, no era una amazona, como lo es Shampoo…_

_Cerré los ojos, y me vinieron montones de recuerdos…_

_FLASHBACK…_

_Dieciséis años antes… Varios días después de terminar la guerra, recuerdo el día que llego, la madre de Akane… Ella era una joven mujer, no tendría más de 20 años…_

_Su nombre, era Noriko Tendo… Ella me entrego en persona a la pequeña Akane, cuando solo era un bebe, había algo en esa mujer, su mirada… Era la mirada mas triste, que jamás había visto, sus ojos, estaban bañados de lagrimas, podía sentir su dolor era inmenso…Esa mujer, murió en mis manos, cuando me entrego a Akane…_

_Jamás olvidare sus últimas palabras…_

_  
_"Por favor, cuide a mi pequeña hija, ella se llama Akane Tendo… Yo no puedo, debo encontrarlo… A EL…"

_No pude negarme, esa mujer, tenia la mirada mas triste que había visto en mi vida, su dolor era inmenso, ¿Qué seria lo que la afligiría tanto, quizás ¿perder a su marido, ¿el tener a una hija sin padre?… Sin dudas, la guerra mato a muchos hombres, valientes, buenos…Pero esa frase, me escamo aun mas, debo encontrarlo… a el…_

"A EL…"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

_Abrí los ojos nuevamente, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, permití que Akane fuera la princesa de las Nujiezu, ella era más noble que Shampoo, el pueblo tenía más confianza en ella… Pero aun e seguido manteniendo el control de mi pueblo, yo debo guiarlo… Y Akane lo hará cuando este preparada, pero ella debe cumplir con su mandato… Suspire cansada, ya era muy vieja, y necesitaba descansar… Así que murmure, una última frase, antes de desconectar por ahora, de mis pensamientos…_

"De momento, dejemos que los acontecimientos transcurran como deben ser."

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Me encontraba en una pequeña habitación, junto con Akane… Estábamos solos, ella me miraba triste, sus ojos, estaban al borde de las lagrimas… Yo la mire serio y confundido…_

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?."

"Ryoga, no podía… Lo siento… Si me hubieras abandonado, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo, no te conocía, necesitaba conocerte mas, tenia pensado contártelo."

"Esta bien, Akane… Tenias tus motivos."

_En ese instante apareció Shampoo, y me llamo, en su rostro había seriedad, así que asentí y me acerque a ella… Me explico, que debía hablar con la anciana, la matriarca de la tribu, así que asentí, y me fui con ella… Akane se quedo sola… Me gire para verla por ultima vez, ella sonrió ligeramente, y después volvió a sus quehaceres…_

_De nuevo en la sala, donde antes estaba la anciana… Shampoo me miro por última vez, y salio de la sala, la anciana parecía complacida…_

"¿Por que me ha hecho llamar?."

"Quería hablarte de ciertos temas, privados."

"…"

"Dime a ¿que te dedicas, ¿Por qué estas en China?."

"Mmm, no se… Simplemente huí de donde vivía, Salí a forjar mi destino, quiero ser el mejor, tengo un don, puedo destruir a esas malditas bestias, así que hasta ahora, he vagado por China, ayudando a la gente, pero ahora no se que hacer…"

"¿Qué te ocurre?."

"No lo se, es algo externo, distante… Desde que empecé a combatir a las criaturas, hay algo que me a escamado, es sobre mi espada… ella tiene grabada mis iniciales, esta espada apareció en el momento, que aparecieron las bestias."

_Le mostré la espada a la anciana, ella vio las letras, note que su rostro sonrió, por un instante, lucia sorprendido…_

"Mmm, un león."

"¿Sabe usted que significa?."

"¿Qué significa el que,"

"El León, mis iniciales grabadas… Necesito saberlo."

"Mmm,"

"No estoy muy segura, soy una mujer sabia, pero esto se me escapa de las manos, si querías respuestas, yo no puedo dártelas."

"Ya veo, entonces es como me temí."

"Pero no desesperes, muchacho… Antes debo pedirte un ultimo favor."

"¿Qué quiere?."

"Cuéntame, todo lo que sepas, sobre la guerra, que hubo hace dieciséis años, como has vívido durante, todo este tiempo."

"¿Qué pretende?... No comprendo."

_Dije algo tenso, esta mujer, se entrometía demasiado en mi vida, y nunca me había gustado, pero no iba a mentirla… Nunca había mentido, y menos a una persona mayor…_

"Tranquilo, no te alteres… Solo cuéntame lo que sepas, no te asustes"

"Mmm, realmente no hay mucho que contar, yo no había nacido, cuando la guerra termino, pero no supe nada de mis padres, solo se mi nombre y mi apellido… Por que cuando me encontraron en el internado, tenia puesto un papel con ese nombre, las monjas me lo contaron, años después cuando tenia conocimiento y conciencia de las cosas, que sucedían a mi alrededor… No culpo a mis padres, por que me abandonaran, nunca les he echado en falta… Yo no fui como los demás niños, al contrario, yo fui un niño muy frió y solitario."

"Vaya… Siempre has estado solo, y nunca te ha importado, ¿Crees que realmente eso es lo que quieres?."

_Esa pregunta, me toco por dentro, sentí un escalofrió interno, me llevo una mano al pecho…_

"¿Qué quiere decir?."

_Dije algo apagado, y tocado por dentro, creo que esta anciana, sabía mas, de lo que ella misma aparentaba…_

"¿Qué si quieres estar solo?... El resto de tu vida, la quieres dedicar por completo a ser el mejor."

"¿Estar solo?... Siempre lo he estado, yo nunca he necesitado de esas cosas, amistad, cariño, y amor…"

"Mmm, amor… ¿No necesitas amor?."

"No pienso en esas cosas."

"he estado observando, en como observas a mi nieta, a la pequeña Akane."

"¿Qué dice?."

_En el fondo, era verdad, y esta mujer, se había dado cuenta, era extraño, no podía negarlo, pero Akane me atraía en cierta forma…_

"¿Te gusta?."

"¿¿¿G, Gustarme?... No se."

"Akane es guapa, es una buena persona, pero yo no la conozco casi."

"¿Te gustaría conocerla mejor?."

_Cada vez comprendía menos, esta conversación…_

"¿Qué quiere decir?."

"Te propongo, que te quedes en la aldea, te conviertas en su guardaespaldas personal, en su caballero protector… Quiero que te encargues de su protección y seguridad, ella quizás al principio no lo aceptara, pero aceptara mis ordenes."

_Ahora me encontraba sorprendido, ¿Qué demonios significaba esto, por que ahora quería que permaneciera junto a Akane… Quería que la protegiera, pero ¿de que quería que la protegiese?…_

"¿Por qué me ofrece esto?."

"Por que ella necesita a alguien, que la comprenda, que la atienda, que la escuche, que la aprecie… Alguien que la quiera."

"…"

"Shampoo es su hermana, y ambas se quieren, pero es un vinculo distinto, no te estoy diciendo que estés con Akane, por pena… Solo quiero que estés cerca de ella, ella tiene una misión, y pronto deberá cumplirla, para forjar su destino…"

"¿Casarse?."

"No, mi objetivo era casarla, para que cumpliera esta misión con un objetivo firme, y tuviera algo por lo que luchar, pero no puedo obligarla, ella no es una princesa, es una luchadora, su alma es de una luchadora, ella morirá luchando, no siendo la esposa de un hombre, ella tampoco conoce el amor… Pero ella, debe estar lista, para afrontar su destino, al igual que Shampoo, deberá afrontar el suyo, dentro de poco."

"…"

"Hay algo mas, detrás de todo esto, ¿Verdad?."

_Pregunte confundido, la anciana sonrió…_

"Mmm, eres un joven muy listo, Ryoga."

"Ella es una mujer japonesa, como tu."

"Me lo suponía, pero entonces… ¿Por qué es la princesa de esta tribu?... No me malinterprete, ella no es amazona, como lo es Shampoo, o usted, o cualquier mujer que aquí vive, entonces, por que la nombraron su princesa…"

"Yo la nombre princesa, por que ella tiene algo, que no tiene ninguna amazona."

"¿Y que es lo que la hace distinta?."

"Inocencia."

_Respondió seriamente la anciana, casi en un tono frágil y delicado…_

"¿Inocencia?."

"Y eso es lo que la hace ser ella misma."

_Después de pensar un poco, Cologne me contó un poco, la historia de Akane, como perdió a su madre, como la criaron las amazonas, como se convirtió en la hermana adoptiva de Shampoo, sentí lastima por ella… Me preguntaba si seria consciente, pero de algo estaba seguro…_

"Akane no es feliz en este lugar."

_Murmure en un tono apagado y suave… Pero la anciana me escucho, y asintió con la cabeza…_

_Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, respondí firmemente…_

"Esta bien, Acepto, convertirme en su Caballero Protector."

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 3

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 3: Un extraño sueño**

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Habían pasado varias horas, desde que la anciana Cologne, me ofreció convertirme en una especie de caballero protector de Akane… Akane ya lo sabia, ella no dijo nada, pero no parecía muy convencida, ella odiaba la sobreprotección, pero no pudo negarse, era una orden directa de la matriarca, me dio mucho que pensar, esa conversación, pero yo no podía centrarme, era muy difícil, ahora me encontraba en la habitación de Akane, vestido con un uniforme de guerrero amazon, formado por unas botas negras con hebillas metálicas, un pantalón verde oscuro, una camisa larga, del mismo color, con un símbolo de color rojo, bordado en el pecho, un símbolo que representaba a la aldea de las Niunjenzu, al menos me han dejado seguir con mi cinta de pelo amarilla, no se por que, pero le tengo mucho cariño a esa cinta…_

Pero volviendo a mis pensamientos, Ahora estaban centrados en Akane, como casi siempre, me encuentro observándola, ella esta en su habitación, colocando varias cosas, yo estoy pegado al marco de la puerta, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados…

"Akane… Yo."

"Por favor, Ryoga, no digas nada, no me desagrada que estés aquí."

"Si quieres, salgo fuera, para que estés en tu intimidad."

"NO, Ryoga quédate, si sales, la abuela, te regañara, y es mejor que no conozcas su ira."

_Yo solo calle, Akane siguió con sus quehaceres, yo seguía ahí, sin moverme, vigilando… al rato, ella me llamo, con una sonrisa…_

"Por favor, Ryoga, quiero cambiarme, te importaría voltearte un segundo, mientras me cambio."

_Me sonroje un poco, pero le sonreí y le respondí…_

"Si, claro."

_Me voltee un poco, como ella me pidió, el silencio inundo el lugar, solo oía como Akane se desvestía, tuve que cerrar los ojos, de repente me invadió la imagen de Akane, aunque no la veía, podía imaginármela, mi imaginación era muy buena, siempre lo fue… Maldita sea, me abofetee a mi mismo mentalmente por el pensamiento, Akane es una chica muy guapa, dulce... No puedo pensar en esas cosas, yo no soy así…_

"Ya estoy. Puedes mirar"

_Finalmente, me gire…Ella ahora llevaba un traje chino parecido al de Shampoo..._

"¿Te gusta?."

_Me dijo con una picara sonrisa..._

"Es muy bonito, te queda muy bien."

_Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa, me encantaba, era una sonrisa dulce e inocente, Akane era una gran mujer, cada vez lo tenía mas claro, empezaba a entender, que realmente, Akane, me gustaba, y me empezaba a enamorar de ella..._

"Debemos irnos... Esta noche hay una fiesta, y debemos estar allí."

"Bien, como quiera milady."

_Le dije mientras hacia, una reverencia educada... Haciendo gala de mi galanteneria..._

"Oh, gracias gentil caballero, usted me protegerá de todos los peligros ¿no es así?."

_Me dijo en un tono de broma y divertido, haciéndose la alagada..._

"Jajajaja."

_Sonreí, como nunca, había sonreído, Akane era la primera persona que me hacia reír sinceramente, en mucho tiempo... Ella sonreía conmigo..._

_Poco después, ambos salimos de su habitación, las horas trascurrieron lentas, pero finalmente conocí, como funcionaban las cosas en este pueblo, tenían un buen ejército, pero eran pocos hombres, pero parecían valerosos... Note, que me miraban con envidia, y aunque nunca me lo dijeran, yo sabía por que... _

_Me envidiaban, por que yo podía estar cerca de Akane, es mas debía estar cerca de ella, y les comprendo... Akane es muy hermosa, yo les envidiaría, si alguno estuviera en mi lugar..._

_Es irónico, yo... Ryoga Hibiki, un chico que nunca ha pensado, en esas cosas, tan superficiales, como el amor, el cariño... Ahora no hacia mas que pensar en una mujer, que me hacia ser distinto, me hacia ser mas amable, ver todo con ánimos, mas motivado... De forma positiva, quizás debería centrarme más, en mis ideas y mis objetivos..._

_Pero por ahora, mejor no pensar... Solo divertirme, así que al cabo de unas horas, llego la noche a la aldea, y comenzó la fiesta... Era una fiesta animada, bajo la luz de la luna, había una gran hoguera, muchas parejas bailaban, la música romántica que sonaba, hacia que fuera un buen espectáculo... Me aparte un poco, de la pista de baile, me acerque a una mesa, allí había un poco de comida y bebida, cogi un refresco, y empecé a beberlo... Entonces, note que alguien me ponía la mano en la espalda, me gire, y allí estaba Akane..._

_Lucia hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido, azul cielo, mostrando a mis ojos, sus hermosas piernas, donde están solo tenían unos lujosos zapatos blancos, que parecían estar recubiertos de joyas, en su pelo, llevaba un pañuelo rosa, era impresionante, y en su cuello, llevaba un colgante en forma de joya roja, esta brillaba fuertemente, pude observar que dentro de la joya, había un símbolo, que era el símbolo de las Niunjenzu... Akane lucia como un hermosa princesa, ahora si que creía que ella, era la princesa... Parecía la princesa mas hermosa, de todos los cuentos... jamás había visto, tal belleza... Ella me sonrió, y me hizo una pregunta, que no me esperaba..._

"Oh mi gentil caballero, le concede este baile, a esta señorita."

_No podía creerlo, Akane... me estaba proponiendo bailar, esto debía ser un sueño o algo... Cerré los ojos, por un instante, y los volví abrir..._

"No se bailar."

_Le respondí en un tono triste, por que realmente no sabia bailar, y no quería que ella se riera de mi, pero entonces ella me jalo del brazo..._

"Pues yo te enseño."

_No pude negarme, ella me arrastro hacia el centro de la pista, y allí empezó a bailar conmigo, me cogio el brazo derecho, y me lo coloco en su cintura, la otra mano, me la cogio con una mano, y ella coloco su otra mano en mi cintura con decisión... Ella empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras me susurraba al oído como debía bailar, y como moverme..._

"Sigue mis pasos, no mires mis pies, mírame a mi."

_Yo la mire a los ojos... Y ella empezó a moverse, mientras me decía levemente, hacia donde me tenía que mover... Yo la obedecía, pero aun así, la pise varias veces, ella seguía bailando y sonriendo..._

_Al quinto pisotón, ella se quejo un poco, y yo triste, me solté y me disculpe con ella..._

"Lo siento, es mejor que lo dejemos, no quiero seguir pisándote."

"Noo."

_Dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, mientras, me agarraba con fuerza de brazo, y me volvió a jalar hacia ella, y empezamos a bailar de nuevo..._

Entonces la canción cambio por completo, el ritmo ahora era distinto, ahora era una canción mas intensa, ella me soltó de la cintura, y empezó a bailar mas rápido, mientras me hacia girar, sin soltarla la mano, ella empezó a moverse, mientras sonreía, su movimiento era perfecto, me quede completamente hipnotizado, ella empezó a moverse con una elegancia inaudita, sus movimientos eran firmes, pero a la vez, gráciles, ella empezó a bailar en espiral, no podía apartar mis ojos, de su figura, era algo maravilloso, su pañuelo se soltó de sus largos cabellos, y cayo encima de mi hombro, su pelo quedo suelto, todo era perfecto, el movimiento de sus caderas, los pasos que daba, el movimiento de su pelo en el aire, sus ojos clavados en los míos, mientras ella llevaba el ritmo, yo solo giraba y giraba hipnotizado, entonces comenzó el ultimo tramo de la canción, y ella clavo su rostro con el mió, mientras me agarraba d nuevo la cintura, nos quedamos pegados a escasos centímetros, mirándonos a los ojos, entonces estallo un fuego artificial, ella miro hacia el cielo, yo tarde mas en reaccionar, pero también mire hacia el cielo..

_Entonces Akane, volvió a mirarme, ella me toco los labios, con su dedo índice, y me sonrió..._

"Ha sido un placer bailar contigo, Ryoga."

_Tras eso, ella salio corriendo, yo me quede pasmado, todo el mundo me miraba, algunos con envidia, otros contentos, otros tristes, pero entre todas esas miradas, estaba la de Shampoo, me gire por un instante, y pude verla a los ojos, ella lucia muy seria... Yo discretamente me aparte de la pista, apartándome del lugar..._

_Minutos después, Shampoo me jalo del brazo... Y me llevo hacia otro lugar, apartado, donde no había nadie..._

"Bien, ahora, me vas a explicar... ¿Qué juego te traes con mi hermana?."

_Note que por su voz, parecía molesta... ¿Celosa?... No lo creo, Shampoo siempre me había tratado con mucha frialdad, comparada a la forma de tratarme de Akane, la mire a los ojos seriamente, y le respondí..._

"No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?."

"¿Por que haber bailado, tu y ella... antes, en el baile."

Fue ella, la que me saco a bailar, yo ni siquiera se bailar."

_Entonces, ella me jalo de la camisa..._

"Escúchame atentamente, ni se te ocurra lastimar a Akane, por que lo lamentaras..."

"Ni se te ocurra, ponerle un dedo encima... Por que entonces, te matare."

_Me dijo, en un tono, que detonaba furia, y sentía que ella estaba a apunto de explotar, o bien podía calmarla, o hacerla explotar... Intente optar por lo primero..._

"Escucha, yo no quiero dañar a tu hermana, ella es muy buena, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, corrijo todos os habéis portado muy bien conmigo, además vuestra matriarca, quiere que la proteja, por que cree que estoy capacitado para ello, solamente... Soy su guardaespaldas."

"Además, yo no lastimaría jamás a una mujer, y menos a una persona como Akane."

_Entonces, ella clavo sus ojos, en los míos, note como se sonrojaba, su rostro, se había puesto colorado, ahora su mirada, era distinta, era una mas calmada y tranquila..._

"Escúchame bien, quiero a mi hermana, ella a sido todo para mi, siempre la he protegido, y ahora no se por que, apareces tu, y te encargan mi trabajo, dejándome a mi de lado...Así, que por favor, te suplico que no la dañes."

"No lo haré, te lo prometo."

_Y entonces, ella sonrió levemente, y se marcho, dejándome solo... Yo me quede ahí_ _solo, reflexionando por unos minutos, mientras pensaba en el baile con Akane, en la conversación con Shampoo... El cansancio empezó a vencerme, y finalmente me fui hacia el dormitorio, que me habían preparado..._

_Allí me quite la camisa, me tire en la cama, con las botas puestas, y me quede dormido en menos de diez segundos..._

---Narrador: ¿¿¿?---

"Despierte, despierte por favor."

_Me encontraba algo aturdido, mareado, pero podía oír una dulce voz, que me decía que despertara, no veía nada, todo era muy borroso, tenía sed, hambre, frió, apenas podía moverme... Entonces note como una sensación calida, dulce... Una sensación de contacto... Abrí los ojos lentamente, y estaba postrado en el suelo, de un bosque, había una hermosa mujer arrodillada junto a mí, esta me ofrecía agua..._

"Bebed un poco, por favor."

_Entonces bebí, de su mano, el agua que me ofreció, era un agua pura, limpia... Esta mujer, parecía un ángel, podía mirarla a los ojos, sus facciones eran hermosas, su pelo era largo hasta la Cintra, y lucia negro, sus ojos eran marrones, su rostro era dulce y tierno, tenía una bonita sonrisa... Me hizo sonrojarme, ella me ayudo a ponerme en pie..._

"¿Cómo os llamáis?."

_Le pregunte, en un susurro... intentando recuperar mi voz, y que pareciera lo mas normal posible..._

"Noriko."

_Respondió ella con una sonrisa... _

"¿Y vos?."

"Mi nombre, es Kurenai, Kurenai Hibiki."

_Respondí, intentando no caerme, ella me ayudo, sujetándome, me llevo, hasta una cabaña cercana, allí me tumbo en una cama, y empezó a curarme mis heridas, estas heridas me las causaron los Dragones Oscuros, de aquel maldito desierto, pero por fin los derrote a todos, pero jamás hubiera podido hacerlo, sin mi espada, la Espada del León..._

"¿Dónde esta mi espada?."

_Le pregunte algo asustado, esa espada era de vital importancia, sin ella, no podría pelear contra esas malditas bestias..._

"No os preocupéis, la traje con vos, esta en la cabaña, aunque me costo bastante, puesto que es un poco pesada."

"Señorita Noriko, lo siento, no quería parecer maleducado, y por favor tutéeme."

"Oh entonces, discúlpame, Kurenai... También tutéeme tu a mi, odio las formalidades, y no te preocupes, que no has sido borde."

"Esta bien, Noriko... Gracias, por salvarme... Pensé que moriría ahí."

"No me lo agradezcas, no podía abandonar a una persona, al borde de la muerte, además eres un Caballero ¿Verdad?."

_Dijo ella sonriente y en un tono con confianza..._

"Si, así es...Todos por estas tierras, me llaman el León"

"¿El León?."

_Me pregunto ella algo confundida, pero muy curiosa..._

"Si, es por mi espada, mira tráemela un momento"

_Ella instantáneamente, se levanto y me trajo la espada. Yo le sonreí, y le mostré la espada... Le enseñe la hoja grande y pesada, su mango, en la parte posterior la cabeza de León, e incluso las iniciales qué había incrustadas en los ojos de este, la "K" y la "H"... Le explique brevemente, mi historia, ella parecía sorprendida..._

"Así que esta espada, apareció en el suelo, aquel día, el día que aparecieron las bestias en el mundo... Y por eso te convertiste en caballero."

_Respondió ella sorprendida e interesada por mi historia..._

"Si, por que tengo que luchar, por salvar el mundo... No puedo permitir, ver sufrir a los seres humanos... Ese es mi destino."

"Oh, Kurenai... Eres muy valiente."

_Y pasaron los días, poco a poco fui conociéndola, era una mujer magnifica, estupenda... Su compañía era agradable, a medida que la conocía, sentía que ella tenía algo especial..._

_Y al cabo de un mes, me recupere completamente, y estaba listo para partir, pero me dolía en el alma, por que no quería hacerlo, ahora lo comprendía, me había enamorado de Noriko... Quería estar con ella, pero no podía abandonar a la humanidad, el mundo necesitaba que yo luchara, contra las bestias, que las destruyera... Y cumpliría con mi destino..._

"Noriko... Se que quizás, esto te parezca muy descabellado, pero debes escucharme."

"Debo partir, debo seguir mi viaje, mi destino... Me espera, pero no puedo irme, sin decirte, que, que yo te amo."

_Noriko comenzó a llorar, yo la abrace... Y me dijo, las palabras mas hermosas, que nadie me había dicho nunca..._

"Kurenai, yo también te amo."

_Y ambos nos besamos, fue un beso muy tierno, muy intenso, lo sabia, ahora si, amaba a Noriko, y lucharía por ella, salvaría el mundo por ella..._

_Finalmente nos separamos, y yo la mire a los ojos..._

"No puedo pedirte, que me esperes... Pero por favor, cuando la guerra termine... Volveré por ti, y nos casaremos y seremos felices juntos... Te lo prometo."

_Nos volvimos a besar, unos instantes... Y finalmente partí, rumbo a mi destino... Ahora tenia algo por lo que luchar, algo muy fuerte e intenso... Y eso era el amor, por Noriko..._

"Hasta pronto, Noriko..."

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 4

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 4: La Pelea**

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Ya había amanecido, cuando empecé a despertar, me encontraba algo aturdido, fui a lavarme la cara, y despejar un poco mis ideas... ¿Qué demonios significaba ese extraño sueño?... ¿Quién demonios era Kurenai Hibiki?... ¿Y esa mujer? ¿Noriko?... Se parecía bastante a Akane, o al menos, me recordaba bastante a ella... Maldita sea, ya estoy pensando otra vez en Akane... Lo mejor será darse una ducha fría..._

_Así que fui al baño, me di una ducha fría y corta, y Salí de allí, dispuesto a cumplir con mi deber... Proteger a Akane Tendo..._

_Fui a buscarla a su habitación, ella ya había despertado... Me invito a pasar, me dijo que teníamos una reunión con Cologne, su abuela... Yo asentí, y hacia allí nos encaminamos los dos, por el camino nos topamos con Shampoo... Ella saludo a Akane, con un abrazo, yo fui a darle la mano, pero solo me hizo un gesto frió, con una mano, en señal de saludo..._

_Minutos mas tarde..._

_Los tres estábamos en la sala real, o así lo consideraba yo, donde la anciana nos recibía, Akane y Shampoo se arrodillaron en señal de reverencia, yo me incline un poco haciendo una reverencia, note las miradas de Akane y Shampoo y finalmente, decidí arrodillarme como ellas..._

---Narrador: Akane Tendo---

_Siempre me imponía estar en esta sala, aquí arrodillada, frente a la abuela, pero ahora me resultaba curioso Ryoga, el era un chico tan extraño, parecía estar pensando en las musarañas muchas veces, a veces notaba que me miraba, pero cuando le miro yo, el aparta la mirada, sonrojado... Es divertido, me hace de reír, esas caras y expresiones que pone a veces..._

_Finalmente la abuela hablo..._

"Bien, jóvenes... Os hecho llamar, por que ha llegado la hora, tenéis que partir de la aldea, por que, debéis cumplir con vuestro destino."

_Dijo la abuela, de forma serena y tajante..._

"¿Nuestro destino,

_Pregunte a la abuela algo confusa, ella nos respondió en un tono mas calmado, y amistoso..._

"Veras, Akane tu eres la princesa de la aldea de las Nujiezu, y ya sabes, cual es tu deber, has sido entrenada, desde que has nacido, para ello... Tu debes luchar, debes infundir el mensaje, buscar a los mejores guerreros, y juntos luchar contra las bestias... Vosotros debéis salvar a la humanidad..."

"Ryoga Hibiki... Desde hoy, te nombro el León, tu deber será proteger a la princesa, y encargarte de que ella este sana y salva, en todo momento... Shampoo te ayudara en tu misión... ¿Aceptas?."

" Si, acepto."

_Shampoo hizo un gesto, en señal de saludo, poniendo su mano en su pecho, observe a Ryoga, y a cabo de uno o dos segundos, después el la imito... Yo sonreí por debajo, la abuela emitió un ligero suspiro... _

"Ahora partid en paz, y suerte en vuestro viaje, nuestra supervivencia depende de vosotros, de lo que logréis... Recordar esto es una guerra, y debemos ganarla, para que podamos vivir en paz, para siempre."

_Finalmente los tres salimos de la sala, y preparamos nuestras cosas, horas después partíamos de la aldea, en silencio, pensativos... Yo no podía mas que preguntarme, si seria capaz de lograrlo, la abuela, todo el pueblo confiaba en mi, Shampoo confiaba en mi, e incluso Ryoga lo hacia... Todos confiaban en mí, no podría fallarles..._

Y no lo haría, cumpliría con mí deber, si en ello, debía arriesgar mi vida, moriría luchando...

---Narrador: Shampoo---

_Ya habían pasado varios días, desde que salimos de la aldea... Había estado vigilando a Ryoga, como había pedido la abuela, el se había comportado, pero cada vez, se le notaba que Ryoga, no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, solo la contemplaba, la observaba, y yo le observaba a el... Akane era tan inocente, ella no se daba ni cuenta, a veces deseaba hablar con ella, para que se diera cuenta de que Ryoga la observaba, y que hablara con el... Pero no debía, la abuela me pidió expresamente, que no interfiriera, y no lo haría..._

_Al menos Ryoga, no se atrevía a decirle nada a Akane... Supongo, que tendría miedo... De que ella lo rechazara, o algo peor... Me pregunto, si Akane, lo amaba, o si simplemente le gustaba... Conocía demasiado a Akane, pero ella era tan reservada para sus cosas..._

_Por suerte, yo no pensaba en tales cosas... Interferirían en mi objetivo, lo mejor era mantenerse frió, y calmado, ante todas las situaciones que la vida te planteaba, como yo misma hacia siempre, y nunca perdía el control..._

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Había anochecido, nos encontrábamos en un bosque, habíamos encendido una pequeña fogata, deberíamos acampar aquí... Cerca había un pequeño lago... Estábamos cenando, las ultimas provisiones, que habíamos recolectado en el ultimo pueblo, pero no quedaba ya mucho, para llegar al próximo..._

"¿Creéis que encontraremos a alguien, dispuesto a luchar contra las bestias?"

_Pregunto Akane en ese instante, Shampoo negó con la cabeza..._

"Es impresionante, la gente muere, y no tiene valor de enfrentarse a su destino... prefieren esconderse."

_Dijo Akane, en un tono lleno de indignación..._

"No les puedes culpar, Akane... La gente normal, no ha seguido tu camino, ni tiene tu cultura o ideas... Por lo general la humanidad es débil y muchas veces egoísta... Pero no les culpes, por suerte, existen personas como tu, o como Shampoo que luchan por proteger y salvar el mundo."

"¿Qué significa eso, Ryoga... ¿Tu no luchas por la humanidad?."

_Pregunto Akane, confundida..._

"..."

"Yo lucho por las mismas razones que vosotras, pero no confió en que la humanidad, se salve... ¿Qué creéis que después de esta guerra?... ¿Que no habrá mas guerras?."

"Pero, no puedes ir con esa visión del mundo... Siempre hay que tener esperanzas, ¿Por qué si no?... ¿Quién nos salvara entonces?."

_Dijo Akane, intentando protestar, pero no caería en ese juego, quizás Akane estuviese acostumbrada a vivir en su aldea, protegida y demás, pero ella no entendía como funcionaban las cosas, en el resto del mundo..._

"Nosotros mismos, nos salvaremos, y salvaremos al mundo."

_Le dije en un tono seco, y un poco apagado..._

"Bueno, dejemos la discusión... Shampoo, aquí hay un lago, te apetece un baño nocturno."

"Akane, estoy algo cansada, mejor mañana."

"Pues iré yo sola, entonces."

_Dijo Akane decidida, mientras se levantaba..._

"Espera, es peligroso, a estas horas, que vayas sola."

_Le dije, intentando que entrara en razón, pero no lo conseguí, solo conseguí, que me mirara con una mirada molesta. Y llena de enfado..._

"No soy una niña, se defenderme... Adiós."

Y Salio corriendo, fui a seguirla, pero Shampoo me detuvo, sujetándome por el hombro...

"Déjala es una testadura, nunca cambiara."

"Solo me preocupaba, por ella."

_Le dije a la amazona de largos cabellos azules..._

"Estaremos alerta."

_Me respondió ella firmemente, mientras yo asentí con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación..._

---Narrador: Akane Tendo---

_Joder, ¿Qué se creían, que yo no podía defenderme, siempre protegiéndome, no se separaban ni un metro de mí, necesitaba un poco de intimidad... Meditar sola, y este era el lugar perfecto... Llegue enseguida al lago, allí me quite mi ropa, quedándome completamente desnuda, y me metí en el interior, por suerte el agua estaba calentita... _

_Lo cual, hizo que me relajara, tras un suspiro... Decidí nadar un poco, así que hice un par de largos, el lago, no era muy grande..._

_Hacer ejercicio me relajaba bastante... Era mi pequeña forma de sentirme nueva, desconectada de mi ambiente y mi mundo... Entonces algo interrumpió mi paz interior iba a salir del lago, cuando vi frente mía, un chico, estaba completamente desnudo, parecía un chico fuerte, llevaba su pelo largo negro recogido en una trenza,sus ojos azules como el cielo, observe su expresión, estaba atónita, su mandíbula, casi no podía comprender lo que el estaba viendo, y yo lo que estaba viendo, jamás sabría explicar esta sensación que me inundo en este instante, al principio me sonroje... _

_Dios, me perturbo por completo, y acto seguido grite con todas mis fuerzas_

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_  
_"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"  
_  
Esa voz, era la de Akane... Ella había gritado, instintivamente, Salí corriendo... Segundos después, llegue al lago, allí había un tipo junto a ella, ambos estaban desnudos... Sin dudarlo, salte a golpearlo con un puñetazo..._

"AAAKANEEE"

_Ese pervertido no percibió mi puñetazo, y lo derribe dentro del lago..._

"Akane ¿estas bien?."

_Por inercia me gire, para asegurarme de que estaba bien... Gran error, ella estaba aun desnuda, no pude aguantar, tuve que taparme la nariz, y apartar la mirada hacia otro lado... Por suerte Shampoo llego en ese instante, y ella saco a Akane..._

_Me gire, mirando hacia donde había derrumbado al pervertido..._

"TU... MALDITO PERVERTIDO SAL DEL AGUA, SE QUE ESTAS VIVO."

_Al cabo de unos instantes, sentí como una pequeña corriente en el agua, y por inercia salte fuera, esquivando, ese tipo había intentado golpearme desde el agua..._

"¿Cómo ME HAS LLAMADO?."

_Salio muy molesto del agua y gritando, entonces por primera vez, me fije en el... Y entonces lo vi, este tipo, no era un pervertido cualquiera, era un tipo fuerte, al menos lo parecía..._

"ESTAS SORDO ¿O QUE?... ¿ME HAS LLAMADO PERVERTIDO?"

"Akane, ¿estas bien?... ¿Te ha puesto la mano encima este tipo?"

_Le pregunte a Akane algo preocupado, sin girarme esta vez, para evitar sorpresas... Ella me respondió, entrecortada..._

"Si, estoy bien, solo fue el susto... Me cruce con el, cuando iba a salir."

"NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO."

Grito ese tipo, algo exasperado...

"Pues lo pareces... Vístete, y discúlpate con ella, si no quieres qué te pegue la mayor paliza de tu vida."

"Ryoga, no es necesario..."

_Dijo Akane... Intentando calmarme, me sentía muy furioso, como nunca lo había estado... ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ver desnuda a Akane, este tipo... Por mucho que dijera que fuera un accidente, No, no le perdonaría... hasta verle rebajado, lamiendo los pies de Akane..._

"Ya lo has oído, tonto... Además, te debo una, por el puñetazo."

_Me dijo en tono desafiante..._

_Sonreí medio de lado... Este tipo, sin dudas, me estaba buscando las cosquillas, sin dudas, si era lo que quería, lo tendría... le daría una buena lección... _

"¿Me estas desafiando?."

_Akane intento ponerse en medio de los dos, pero este chico la aparto de un empujón... Y se lanzo a por mí... Yo furioso, me lance a golpearle, encima se atrevía tocar a Akane... Maldito seas, fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo razonar con lógica..._

_Ambos, empezamos a pelear con los puños, y las piernas..._

_Le lance una fuerte patada, pero el la esquivo, sin apenas dificultad y, en pocos instantes, pude comprobar, que ciertamente era muy bueno, y mucho mas rápido que yo... Este tipo, lograba sorprenderme, me lanzo varios golpes, cual yo no pude esquivarlos, y los encaje de lo lindo... Por suerte, mi fuerza, era superior, y con dos o tres golpes, logre hacerle daño..._

_Tras unos minutos, de lanzarnos golpes comunes, nos separamos..._

"Vaya, eres bueno."

_Musito el, yo le sonreí..._

"Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo te llamas?."

"Ja, acaso, ¿Crees que eres digno de saberlo?."

Respondió, con chulería... Odiaba a los chulos, y especialmente a esta clase de gente, que solo sabia molestar a los demás, no podía dejar de pensar, en que el había visto a Akane, desnuda... Y se negaba a disculparse, eso me hacia hervir de rabia, pero debía centrarme en la pelea...

"Ahora, lucharemos en serio."

_Le dije, mientras desenfundaba mi espada... Este pareció sorprenderse, pero desenvaino una espada, aunque parecía más pequeña que la mía, más normal por decirlo de algún modo..._

"Si no quieres decirme tu nombre, no importa... Pero pagaras el haber insultado a Akane, de ese modo."

_Dije en forma de sentencia, y ambos volvimos a la pelea..._

---Narrador: ¿¿¿?---

_Este tal, Ryoga Hibiki, era bueno, sin dudas, uno de los mejores rivales, que hasta ahora había tenido, pero no lo suficiente, para mi, pero lo sorprenderte, no era el, si no su espada..._

"Esa espada, es tan extraña."

_Susurre levemente, pero el ni se percato, estaba tan sumergido en nuestro combate, que era incapaz, de leer mis labios, ambos chocamos con nuestras espadas, varias veces, pero sentía, como esa espada, destrozaría pronto a la mía... Y tras más de 5 choques, mi espada se partió, no me quedo más remedio que tirarme al suelo... Y golpearle en un brazo, por suerte, le quite la espada de la mano..._

_Entonces, me acerque a el, y decidí poner fin al combate..._

"¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

"DIOS ¿Qué DEMONIOS ERA ESTO?."

_Recibí, miles de golpes, en el estomago... Caí al suelo, muy adolorido, pero, no, no me vencería..._

_Ahora si, que estaba frustrado... Nadie me había golpeado de esta manera, y el no seria el primero, esta vez, ya no era por Akane... Era por mí, no le perdonaría, lo mataría... Así que cogi la espada... Y me lance directo a por el..._

_Usando todas mis fuerzas... Y mis ansias asesinas, para acabar con el..._

---Narrador: ¿¿¿?---

_Podía sentirlo, ese tal Ryoga, ahora quería matarme, venia directo hacia mi, si no lo esquivaba, me partiría en dos, con esa espada... Así que con un esfuerzo, salte y le esquive, logre golpearle con la pierna... El grito, y cayo al suelo, allí le lance nuevamente mi gran golpe..._

"¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

_Por suerte para mi, el lo recibió de lleno, y finalmente cayo al suelo, derrotado..._

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Me dolía todo el cuerpo, ese tipo, me había lastimado bien, pero no quedaría así la cosa, me vengaría, lo juro... Con un último esfuerzo, me levante..._

"Dime, ¿Quién eres?."

_Le pregunte con un ultimo hilo de fuerza, en mi garganta..._

"Esta bien, te lo diré... Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome."

_Ranma Saotome... Jamás olvidaría ese nombre, desde aquel día, entonces.. supe lo que era el significado de la humillación. Y mi cuerpo no lo resistió más, y caí al suelo, derrotado, por primera vez en mi vida..._

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 5

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 5: La Cocinera**

---Narrador: Kurenai Hibiki---

_Me encontraba caminando en solitario, por las frías y oscuras montañas de este enorme País... Llamado China..._

_Me había enfrentado a cientos de criaturas demoníacas, y siempre había salido victorioso, pero a veces había estado a punto de morir... Esta era una de aquellas veces, pero esta vez, no seria en un combate, si no por el frió... Estaba congelado, mis dedos apenas podían reaccionar..._

_En estos momentos, mas que nunca... Pensaba en Noriko... _

_Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo estaría ella?... ¿Qué seria de ella?... La amaba, y volvería por ella, pero debía terminar la Guerra... _

_Habían pasado varios meses, desde que me marche de su casa..._

_En todo momento, ella estaba en mis pensamientos… La echaba muchísimo de menos, pero pronto se que estaría con ella, cuando la guerra terminase, podría estar finalmente con ella… Y juntos para siempre…_

Aunque me encontraba muy cansado, muy fatigado, y quizás algo enfermo… Hacia días que no comía nada, que no bebía nada, hacia días que estaba a no se cuantos grados bajo cero…

Entonces, sentí un pinchazo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, he hizo que me estremeciera por completo… Una avalancha enorme de nieve, se dirigía directa hacia mí, desde las alturas… Mi cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar finalmente, lo único que pude hacer es cubrirme y gritar por última vez su nombre… 

"¡¡¡ NORIKO !!!"

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Me encontraba mareado, muy desorientado, ¿Donde estaba?, ¿Dónde demonios me encontraba?, no recuerdo muy bien, lo que había pasado, pero otra vez ese tipo, hablando de esa mujer… Noriko… Era demasiado real, para ser un sueño… ¿Qué demonios seria esta horrible sensación?, entonces me di cuenta, de que tenia a mi lado a Shampoo, mirándome muy nerviosa, o eso creo..._

"Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo, solo has tenido una pesadilla."

_Entonces la mire por un instante, para calmarme…_

"¿Dónde esta Akane?."

_Shampoo suspiro…_

"Tranquilo, esta con el chico nuevo."

"¿¿¿QUE???"

_Sin pensarlo me levante, y Salí de la tienda, entonces les vi a los dos, ella estaba sentada en una roca, y el estaba a su lado…Estaban hablando, pero lo que mas me dolió en aquel momento, fue ver la sonrisa de Akane, esa sonrisa… Era una sonrisa muy sincera y pura, como nunca, Akane nunca había sonreído así, ni siquiera conmigo… Por eso me dolió…_

_Entonces ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y muy emocionada, me indico que me acercara, yo solo pude mirar al chico, entonces vi su expresión, era una expresión de triunfo, el sabia que le estaba mirando, por eso el, me miraba con esa chulería… Sentí el deseo de enfrentarlo de nuevo… Pero mire a Akane nuevamente, y me acerque a ellos, me senté al lado de ella…_

"Ryoga, permíteme que te presente a Ranma Saotome, es un buen chico, me ha enseñado muchas cosas."

_Yo solo mire al tal Ranma, note como el me extendía la mano, con una ligera sonrisa, no sabría distinguir si era sincera o si era falsa, pero me negué a estrecharle la mano, simplemente me cruce de brazos y mire hacia otro lado, Akane me miro confundida, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el chico aparto su mano…_

"Akane, me ha hablado mucho de ti, me ha dicho, que eres su guardaespaldas, su caballero protector."

"…"

"Si tienes que proteger a Akane… Tienes que tener mas cuidado, has tenido suerte, de que yo no soy tu enemigo, por que si lo fuera, ya estarías muerto, y entonces Akane…"__

Esto era increíble… ¿¿¿Qué demonios???, ¿Quién se creía que era este payaso para decir eso?... Mi trabajo era proteger a Akane…  
_  
_"No me asustas, antes me has vencido, por que me has pillado desprevenido, si no el vencedor hubiera sido yo."

_Ranma solo rió ante mi comentario, y suspiro…_

"¿Así que crees eso? ¿eh?, bueno no te culpo… Si te hace ilusión, pensarlo, adelante, solo espero que Akane no pague las consecuencias de tus actos."

"¿¿¿Qué HAS DICHO???... ¡¡¡IMBECIL!!!¿¿¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DUDAR DE ALGO ASI???."

_Me levante furioso a golpearlo, pero Akane nos detuvo a ambos, poniéndose en medio, y riñéndonos a los dos, por nuestra actitud, pero entonces note que sus ojos solo lo miraban a el… Y eso me dolió más que mil reproches de Akane…Así que agache la cabeza, y alegue que me encontraba cansado… Y me fui silenciosamente, tras unos minutos, espere que todos se acostaran… _

_Estaba decidido, me marcharía, a entrenar, así que prepare una nota, y la deje en la puerta de la tienda de Akane, en ella le decía, que sentía haberla fallado, y que probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver, hasta que yo fuera más fuerte… _

_Cuando termine de escribir la nota, me sentía triste, por que me separaría de Akane, la mujer que amaba, de la que me había enamorado perdidamente… Pero no podía irme, sin mirarla una ultima vez, así que con mucho cuidado abrí un poco la tienda, y entre sigilosamente, me senté frente a ella, para observar a mi amada Akane, dormir, placida y tranquilamente, como si fuera un ángel…_

"Akane, entrenare como nunca, me volveré mucho mas fuerte, seré el mejor guerrero por ti, y entonces te protegeré…Seré digno de ser tu guardaespaldas, y digno de tu amor… Y estaremos juntos para siempre, te quiero Akane."

_Dije silenciosamente, le acaricie suavemente su hermoso cabello, y seguidamente Salí silenciosamente, alejándome mas de la mujer de mi vida, y pasaría un tiempo sin verla…_

---Narrador: Akane Tendo---

_Los primeros rayos de sol, me hicieron despertar… Que extraño, juraría que cerré la tienda por la noche, para que el sol no me despertara de buena mañana, pero en fin…_

_Decidí salir a refrescarme un poco, al parecer era la primera en despertar… Busque un poco de agua, y me lave la cara tranquilamente, y entonces al fijarme detenidamente, note al pie de mi tienda, una nota, escrita… La leí detenidamente, y era de Ryoga…_

"Perdóname Akane, pero he tenido que partir, me he dado cuenta, de que no puedo protegerte, no en mi estado actual, debo entrenar y volverme mucho mas fuerte… Entonces cuando lo logre, volveré… Y lucharemos juntos, por salvar el mundo…  
Cuídate mucho hasta entonces, tu amigo leal y fiel caballero Ryoga Hibiki."

_En ese instante, me sentí triste, Ryoga se había marchado, así de repente, y no comprendía por que, ¿seria por la pelea ayer con Ranma?, pero eso no seria propio de Ryoga… Pero era su decisión, y debía respetarla… Esperaría su regreso, mientras continuaría mi viaje con Ranma y Shampoo…_

Así que guarde la nota en un bolsillo, y me dispuse a despertar a Ranma…

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Había caminado durante horas, sin rumbo, bastante triste por haber abandonado a Akane, y sin despedirme, me pregunte una y mil veces, si ella notaria mi ausencia, si acaso… ¿Le importaría el hecho de que yo no estuviera?... Seguro que seria feliz, con ese maldito entrometido, maldito engreído…_

_Pero ahora no debía pensar en ella, debía pensar en como volverme más fuerte, como ser mucho más poderoso…_

_Así que me mantuve firme con esa idea, durante días e incluso semanas, luchando contra las bestias que me encontraba, haciéndome mas fuerte, pero sin tener un una meta clara, a parte de ser mas fuerte, solo para proteger a Akane, y llegue de nuevo a Japón… _

Me encontraba cerca de una playa de Hokkaido, caminando por la orilla de la playa… Desde que me marche, no había parado de entrenar… Y tenia que aprender alguna técnica nueva, pero no sabia como aprender nuevas técnicas, cansado, me senté en la arena, contemplando el mar, en un precioso atardecer…

"Ojala estuviera aquí con Akane."

"Señor."

_La voz de una chica joven, me saco de mis pensamientos… Me voltee para mirar, quien me llamaba…_

_Entonces vi a una muchacha, de mi edad, y de la de Akane… De largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en un pañuelo blanco, y ojos azules, vestida en un kimono de cocina azul oscuro, arrastrando un pequeño puesto de Okonomiyaksi, y que me sonreía amablemente, mientras me ofrecía un Okonomiyaki…_

"Señor, ¿desea un okonomiyaki?."

_La mire por unos segundos pensativo, pero enseguida le respondí…_

"¿Cuánto cuesta?."

"300 yenes."__

Revise mis bolsillos, y entonces le saque los 300 yenes, a decir verdad, tenia mucha hambre…

"Dame uno."

"Muchas gracias, señor… Enseguida se lo sirvo."

"No, no me llames señor, llámame Ryoga, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki."

_Le dije a la chica, odiaba que me hablaran de usted…_

"Perdón, yo soy Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji, encantada Ryoga."

_Me ofreció una mano para que se la estrechara, pero yo sin darme cuenta, me limite a besarle la mano, como hacia con Akane, cuando la trataba como la princesa que era… Note que Ukyo se sonrojo ante mi gesto, y un incomodo silencio estallo… hasta que tras unos largos segundos, ella me indico…_

"El Okonomiyaki se va a enfriar, es mejor que empieces a comerlo."__

"Ah, si claro."

_Y empecé a comerlo…_

"¿Eres de por aquí?, Ryoga."

_Negué con la cabeza…_

"No, bueno, digamos que vengo de por aquí y por allá."

"O sea que no vienes de ninguna parte ¿no?."

"Mas o menos."

"Pues a mi me pasa lo mismo, compartimos un rumbo similar, entonces."

_Le sonreí a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños, mientras comía el Okonomiyaki que me había ofrecido antes, al terminarlo, le ofrecí los 300 yenes por la comida, pero ella se negó aceptarlo, y entonces le agradecí el gesto y decidí marcharme del lugar._

_Tras unos minutos caminando, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero… Sentí una oscura vibración muy cerca, y sin dudarlo empecé a correr, sin dudas algo terrible acababa de pasar…_

---Narrador: Ukyo Kuonji---

_Un mal presentimiento, una sensación de terror se apodero de mi, repentinamente, sentí en mi interior que algo terrible acababa de ocurrir… Abandone mi puesto de Okonomiyakis, y corrí de regreso a mi pueblo…_

Esperando que mi mal presentimiento fuera, solo un error… Pero por desgracia, no lo fue… Y al llegar, la imagen que vi, jamás la podría sacar de mi cabeza… Quedaría marcada para siempre dentro de mí…

Mi hogar, mi casa, mi pueblo, todos mis seres queridos, habían sido pasto de las llamas, el pueblo estaba destruido, completamente en llamas, desesperada corrí, en busca de mis seres queridos… No, esto no podía estar pasando… Pensé, era imposible, debía ser una pesadilla…

Pero al llegar a los escombros que quedaban de mi casa, enseguida halle el cuerpo de mi padre sin vida… Estaba muerto, y entonces en ese momento supe, lo que era perder a lo que mas querías…

"¡¡¡PAPA!!!"

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Al llegar al pueblo, este estaba en llamas… El pueblo había sido destruido, sin dudarlo corrí a buscar supervivientes… Pero todo era cadáveres consumidos por las llamas, hasta que finalmente encontré a una persona viva… _

_Era la chica de los Okonomiyakis, estaba en el suelo arrodillada, llorando por la perdida de un ser querido…_

_Lentamente me acerque… Y entonces, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y con lágrimas en los ojos se volteo a mirarme… Yo la mire sorprendido por un momento y con tristeza…_

"¿Estas bien?."

_Pregunte algo temeroso… Ella entonces me abrazo con fuerza…_

"Todos, TODOS HAN MUERTO… MI PADRE, TODOS, ESTAN MUERTO"

_En ese instante, sentí su dolor, sentí como ella estaba completamente rota por dentro, su corazón se había roto, y ese dolor jamás tendría cura… Yo nunca tuve una familia, ni unos amigos… Salvo Akane, la mujer que amo… Y es la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, esta chica debía querer muchísimo a su padre… Y sin saber por que, la abrace en un impulso… La conforte en mi pecho, mientras ella derramaba lagrimas…_

Y así permanecimos por unos largos minutos…

Hasta que sin soltarla, ambos salimos del pueblo… y ella siguió llorando, hasta que no le quedaron más lagrimas…

Entonces en ese instante… Unas bestias nos atacaron, yo logre esquivar el ataque, empujando a Ukyo… Ambos nos levantamos sorprendidos por el repentino ataque, y allí había unos monstruos frente a nosotros, yo desenvaine la espada… Ukyo saco una enorme espátula, pero muy sorprendida… Y entonces lo supe…

Supe que ellos habían sido los causantes de la destrucción del pueblo de Ukyo…

---Narrador: Ukyo Kuonji---

_Estaba asustada, aunque no sabia por que, con Ryoga me sentía mas protegida… Al ver a esas extrañas criaturas, sentí miedo, entonces fue cuando Ryoga me advirtió que me apartara, y que corriera lo mas rápido posible… y entonces superando mis miedos, me atreví a mirar a los ojos a esos monstruos… Y su mirada reflejaba sangre…_

"¡¡¡ELLOS!!!...¡¡¡ HAN SIDO ELLOS LOS QUE HAN ATACADO MI ALDEA!!!."

_Grite encolerizada, en ese instante, sentí muchas sensaciones, pero todas se convirtieron en una razón…_

"VENGANZA"

_Y sin dudarlo me lance a golpearlos, Ryoga se lanzo a pelear contra ellos también… Y en escasos minutos, Ryoga los extermino a todos, ya que mis ataques fueron inútiles, pero la espada de Ryoga parecía ser la única arma, que permitía destrozarlo por completos… Jadeante caí al suelo, por el agotamiento… Ryoga me ayudo a levantarme, le mire sorprendido…_

"DIME, ¿¿¿Qué DEMONIOS ERAN ESTAS COSAS???... ¿¿¿Por qué nos han atacado???... ¿¿¿Y Por que han destruido mi hogar???."

_Le exigí, le suplique a Ryoga entre lagrimas, necesitaba respuestas… Ryoga me miro triste, y me explico todo, o al menos gran parte de su historia… A cada palabra que el me exponía, me parecía mas increíble la historia, pero en el fondo, sentí que el no mentía…_

_Y tras unos segundos para asimilar todo lo ocurrido…Tome una decisión…_

"Ryoga, ya nada me ata a este lugar, iré contigo… Y luchare junto a ti, contra los demonios… Vengare a mi padre y a los míos, prometo que la destrucción de mi pueblo, no quedara impune."

Entonces mire a Ryoga a los ojos, y el comprendió que seria inútil que intentara llevarme la contraria, así que el simplemente se limito asentir con la cabeza… 

_Y tras unos segundos, empecé a caminar con Ryoga, hacia un nuevo rumbo… un rumbo desconocido para mi, pero un rumbo que me haría vengar a los míos, luchar en una gran guerra contra unos seres que amenazaban el mundo entero, y que marcaría mi destino para siempre, como marcaría probablemente el de Ryoga…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**PD: he tardado muchísimo tiempo, pero es que tras diversos problemas personales, varias perdidas de inspiración por parte de este fic, que estoy intentando que sea el mas serio de todos lo que escrito… Pues lo abandone un poco, pero recientemente encontré un hueco y algo de inspiración, así que tras muchos meses, he podido hacer un capitulo mas, quizás escriba el siguiente en cuestión de días… Un Saludo, y siento la demora.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 6: El anciano y la leyenda del Cristal Infinito.**

---Narrador: Kurenai Hibiki---

_Desperté adolorido en una cama, me encontraba mareado, desorientado… Abrí lentamente los ojos, y vi que me encontraba en una habitación, tumbado en una cama, entonces observe que era un hospital…_

"Buenos días.".

_La dulce voz de una joven mujer, me hizo centrar la atención, en la persona que me había saludado… Hice un gran esfuerzo por levantarme, pero fue inútil..._

"Noriko"

Comencé a llamar a mi amada, deseaba verla, poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarla…

"Noriko."

_Entonces note como la enfermera, me acaricio el rostro, mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaron…_

"Ahora tienes que descansar, te encuentras muy débil."

_En ese instante, note como la enfermera me pinchaba en un brazo, y minutos después… Mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, hasta quedarse completamente dormido..._

Así fue durante días… Día tras día, pregunte por Noriko, pero nadie me decía nada…

Varias semanas después, mis heridas habían curado… Iban a darme el alta, cuando me iba a marchar, la enfermera que me cuido día tras día, le pregunte suplicante…

"Necesito encontrarla, por favor, amo a esa mujer con toda mi alma… Dígamelo ¿donde esta ella?... Debo encontrarla, la amo con locura."

Ella tristemente me confeso, que habían pasado dos años, que había estado todo ese tiempo en coma, al menos desde que encontraron mi cuerpo, herido en algún lugar perdido… Y que como nadie sabía nada de mí, no pudieron encontrar familiares o conocidos, pero que repetidas veces inconsciente, murmuraba un nombre, el nombre de Noriko…

Y que meses después, una noticia llamo la atención de parte de la gente de los alrededores, una mujer llamada Noriko escribió un poema, sobre un caballero que llamaban el León, que murió en la batalla, y donde ella decía que lo echaba de menos, pero que poco después, ella se caso con un hombre poderoso e importante, llamado Soun Tendo…

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Habían pasado unas semanas, desde que Ukyo se unió en mi lucha, ella me había enseñado muchas cosas, y era agradable tenerla como compañía, al menos todos los días, cenábamos bien y caliente, pero mas importante que eso, Ukyo se estaba portando muy bien conmigo, rápidamente hicimos buenas migas… Su tristeza era enorme, y todas las noches ella lloraba a escondidas, en la completa soledad, yo la miraba a escondidas, pero comprendía que su dolor, seria una carga que tenia que superar ella por si sola…_

Yo seguía pensando en Akane, ¿Qué seria de ella?, ¿estaría bien?... Y ¿Seria feliz?... Y respecto a mí, yo había mejorado mucho, había aumentado, mi fuerza y mi velocidad, y mi resistencia… Pero especialmente había aprendido una técnica nueva, gracias a la ayuda de Ukyo…  


"¡¡¡ BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!"

_Una técnica que con un solo dedo me permitía romper las piedras, en millones de pedazos, y que estas salieran disparadas contra el oponente, al principio fue duro, por que yo recibía mis propios impactos, pero mi cuerpo se acostumbro al dolor, y pronto lo supere… Y logre controlar la técnica al 100... Y no importaban que fueran piedras enormes…Por que mi técnica las destrozaba por completo…_

Ahora me sentía con ánimos, y con fuerzas para enfrentarme de nuevo a Ranma Saotome… Podría derrotarlo, y quizás pudiera regresar con Akane… Quizás…

Y tras un duro entrenamiento con la ayuda de Ukyo, le hable de regresar a la aldea de las amazonas… Ella dudo un poco, pero finalmente decidió que yo eligiera el camino que ambos seguiríamos…

Ella sabia de mis motivos, aunque no se si los entendía…Quizás parecía apenada, por ello…Y no sabia por que…

Y finalmente regresamos a la aldea de las amazonas, al pueblo de Akane y Shampoo…

No nos llevo mas de dos semanas regresar, al llegar nos encontramos que Akane y los otros no habían regresado, y Cologne nos preparo una reunión urgente, para informarla de todo lo ocurrido…

"Así que os separasteis, y tu seguiste tu camino para hacerte mas fuerte."

_Después de eso, ella me comento, que no habían tenido noticias de Akane y el resto, pero que probablemente volverían pronto…_

Seguidamente, Cologne pidió a Ukyo que saliera de la sala, ya que Cologne me iba a contar algo importante, Ukyo se negó, pero yo le pedí a ella, que saliera… Que después hablaría con ella, Ukyo acepto de mala gana, y finalmente me quede a solas con la anciana…

"Quiero que te dirijas a las montañas de Jusenkyo, y conozcas a una persona, es una persona muy importante… Vive en lo más profundo de las montañas, es un hombre muy anciano, pero muy sabio y fuerte… Aunque es un poco… bueno, es un gran hombre en el fondo."

"¿Y que finalidad tiene que conozca a ese anciano?."

_La anciana reflexiono por unos segundos, _

"Tiene algo muy importante que decirte a ti, muchacho."

_Y tras reflexionarlo un poco, acepte… Así que me prepare junto con Ukyo, para partir al día siguiente…_

Y no nos llevo mucho tiempo, llegar a Jusenkyo… Aquel lugar, era increíble… Un enorme valle, compuesto por unas fuentes malditas, que decían que las personas que caían, se transformaban… De solo pensarlo, me dio escalofríos, caer por ejemplo, en la fuente de un cerdo, y que luego todo el mundo quiera comerte… Así que procure evitar dicho lugar, y ascendí por las montañas… Hasta llegar a lo más profundo…

Tras recorrer la enorme cueva, allí había un anciano pequeño, diminuto, con un increíble parecido a Cologne… Y entonces… El anciano al mirarnos, de repente…

"IAAAAH"__

Chillo Ukyo, cuando se dio cuenta, de que este le había saltado a uno de los senos, ella lo golpeo encolerizada, derribándolo… Pero el anciano sonreía feliz…

"Ha merecido la pena, que suaves, eres una jovencita tan hermosa."

"No vuelva a hacerlo., o me veré obligado a enfrentarme a usted."

Amenace al anciano, entonces me observo detenidamente, y el sonrió de medio de lado, lo cual me molesto muchísimo ese gesto…

"Tu no podrías vencerme."__

Dijo desafiante el anciano… Yo sonreí, y le hice un gesto con los puños, Ukyo me miro asustada, y yo le dije que no se preocupara…

Segundos después, el anciano y yo empezamos a pelear, tengo que reconocerlo… Era rápido, mas que yo… esquivaba todos mis golpes, y al final, el fue quien me golpeo varias veces, logrando derribarme… Yo no me di por rendido, y me levante furioso… utilice la técnica que había diseñado para enfrentarme a Ranma, pero todo fue inutil… Y finalmente el me noqueo, derrotándome por completo…

"Peleas muy bien, pero te falta mucho entrenamiento, déjame entrenarte… En una semana, serás un campeón."

"¿Quién es usted?."__

El anciano carraspeó, y tras unos segundos, me revelo su nombre…

"Mi nombre es Happosai."

_Accedí a someterme a su entrenamiento, lo cual fue un entrenamiento muy duro, bajo el frió de las montañas, bajo el agua, bajo un fuerte calor en medio de un desierto… Todos los climas posible, y tras una semana…_

Mi cuerpo se había fortalecido, pelee con el anciano, y esta vez, no logro golpearme, fui yo quien lo derribe primero…

"Ahora estas preparado, aplica todo lo que te enseñado, y serás un campeón..."

"Gracias, maestro."

"Pero no vine solo para esto…"

_El anciano reflexiono, durante un tiempo…_

"Cologne, te envió hacia aquí… Vienes a por el cristal."

"¿Cristal?."

El anciano, arqueo una ceja, sorprendido…

"¿No te hablo del cristal?... Hmm, bueno, quizás fue prudente."

"¿El cristal?...¿Que cristal?."

Pregunte yo… Entonces el anciano, miro a Ukyo… Como pidiendo que se marchara, pero ella se negó a marcharse, yo le dije que ella era de confianza, y tras cruzar nuestras miradas… El asintió…

"Bien, escuchadme atentamente… El Cristal del que os hablo, no es un cristal cualquiera… Es un cristal especial, y único… Es aquel que llaman el Cristal Infinito."

"¿¿¿Cristal Infinito???."

_Preguntamos Ukyo y yo a la vez… El anciano continúo hablando…_

"El cristal Infinito, es un cristal que según cuenta la leyenda, fue forjado al principio de la existencia… Es un cristal único, que irradia una fuente de poder infinita… Se dice que es el que mantiene el equilibrio en el mundo… Pero nadie sabe a ciencia exacta, si es así… Pero se dice, que quien posea el cristal, tendrá un poder infinito… Muy superior al de los dioses… Por eso, es muy codiciado… Actualmente de desconoce su paradero, pero hace mucho tiempo, se dividió en dos partes… Una de ellas, quedo en el mundo de los humanos, la otra quedo en el mundo de los demonios, y es el cristal el que hace que ambas razas estén conectadas entre si y luchen por el."

En ese instante, un sinfín de imágenes y pensamientos, vinieron a mi cabeza…. Ahora lo entendía todo…

"Todo, absolutamente todo, la guerra, el destino de Akane… Mi destino, el del pueblo de Ukyo… Todo gira en torno al cristal."

"No, cada persona forja su destino con sus elecciones, pero el cristal conecta todos los puntos, dependiendo de quien lo use podría llevar al mundo a un destino u otro, de ahí su importancia… El cristal absorbe los sentimientos de su portador, y dependiendo de estos… Influye de una u otra manera, lo que si es seguro es que el cristal concede un poder infinito superior a cualquier cosa…

Dijo el anciano a modo de conclusión… Ukyo se llevo la mano horrorizada a la boca, yo entonces dije lo que sentía en ese momento…

"¿El cristal podría salvar el mundo?… "

"Solo Cologne y yo, somos los únicos que conocen la existencia del cristal… Y ella solo se lo confesaría a una persona, aquel que llaman el León."

"No es la primera vez, que me llaman el León."

"Tú quizás no comprendes, cual es tu destino, pero déjame decirte una cosa, tu destino no gira en torno al cristal, ni a la guerra, ni a una persona… Tu controlas tu destino, y solamente tu eres quien debe llevar las riendas de el…. El León fue un héroe, el mayor de los héroes, en una época de guerra y decadencia para la raza humana, pero al igual que tu, solo era un ser humano."

"Gracias, ahora se que debo hacer."

"No me lo agradezcas, si Cologne confía en ti, yo confió en ti… Tu eres aquel que llaman el León, eres exactamente igual que tu padre."

"¿Mi padre?."

"Claro, tú no debiste conocerlo… Tu padre, fue un gran hombre, el más valiente de todos los héroes… Lucho con valentía, pero desgraciadamente sufrió un desagradable destino."

No sabia por que, pero sentí que no mentía, que el decía la verdad… Por muy increíble que pareciera…

"¿Qué le ocurrió?."

"Murió, pero eso no me corresponde contártelo, debes averiguarlo tú solo… Tu padre fue un gran héroe, mucha gente lo conoció, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, además ni yo mismo, ni siquiera se que ocurrió con exactitud, pero solo te diré que tu padre, Busco el Cristal Infinito… Durante varios años…"

"¿Y lo encontró?."

"Nadie lo supo, tu padre murió y no se volvió a saber de el… La ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando lo entrene para que mejorara, como he hecho contigo, y a los pocos días partió en busca del cristal, junto a un viejo amigo suyo…"

"Comprendo, gracias… Buscare el cristal, tal como hizo mi padre, y con el, salvare el mundo y protegeré la vida de Akane, Ukyo y las demás personas a las que aprecio..."

_Entonces el anciano clavo, sus ojos en mí… Entonces, supe que había cometido un error…_

"Recuerda bien mis palabras… El Cristal Infinito te dará un poder infinito, superior al de cualquiera… Pero ten muy claro que el cristal se influenciara por tus sentimientos… Ya que los absorberá, si dejas que tus sentimientos te corrompan, el poder del cristal te corromperá a ti, y si eso pasara… las consecuencias serian totalmente terribles, para ti y para todos nosotros."

_Sorprendido, por las palabras de Happosai, negué con la cabeza…_

"Eso no ocurrirá jamás, no permitiré que el cristal me corrompa."

"Eso espero, recuerda que tanto Cologne y yo confiamos en ti, y que al igual que esta chica y tus amigos confían en ti."

_Sin más demora, Ukyo y yo partimos regreso a la aldea…_

Minutos mas tarde…

Ukyo y yo caminábamos por un bosque, pensando en nuestras cosas… Entonces fue ella quien rompió el silencio…

"Ryoga, ¿Crees que el cristal nos salvara?."

_Me detuve para observar a Ukyo, en su rostro había preocupación y miedo, ella estaba asustada, quizás no estaba preparada para asimilar este tipo de información… De hecho yo no se exactamente que sentía… Pero ese cristal, me hacia estremecerme por dentro… Ante la idea, de tener un poder infinito… _

Me sentía algo confundido, pero esperaba que mi viaje me aclarada todas mis respuesta… Algo muy importante que todo caballero debe tener claro, es por que lucha en esta vida, y yo lo tengo muy claro…

"No lo se, pero confió en que el cristal nos ayudara e nuestra lucha contra los monstruos."

"Espero que no te equivoques, Ryoga."

_Dijo Ukyo algo preocupada… Yo intente calmarla, poniendo una mano en su hombro…_

"Creo que nuestro destino, es buscarlo y encontrarlo y con el salvar nuestro mundo."

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Capitulo 7

Crónicas de un León

**Capitulo 7:**** Reencuentro.**

---Narrador: Kurenai Hibiki---

_Me encontraba caminando junto a un viejo amigo, un hombre que nunca me abandono, un hombre que lucho codo con codo conmigo, valiente donde los haya… Y especialmente un amigo de verdad…_

"Saotome, ¿Vamos por el camino adecuado?."

_Genma me miro, esta vez ya molesto… Creo que era la quinta vez que lo preguntaba a lo largo del día..._

"Hibiki, ya es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas."__

"No, la quinta."__

Corregí con una sonrisa…

"¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL!!!"

_Después ambos reímos, hacia tiempo que no me reía, desde que desperté del maldito coma, me encontré solo… Noriko se había ido con otro hombre, supongo que mucho mas rico y poderoso que yo, desde entonces… Me encontré solo y perdido, pero mi viejo amigo Genma Saotome, me rescato de las garras de la tristeza, e hico que mi vida fuera mas entretenida… Se unió en mi lucha, y ambos nos hicimos inseparables…_

A veces me hablaba de su esposa, una mujer que le cautivo, desde el instante que la conoció, y que a causa de la guerra. Se tuvo que alejar de ella…

Yo por mi parte, le hable de Noriko, aun la amaba… Y el comprendió mi dolor, al saber que estaba ahora con otro hombre… Pero también le conté, que antes de irme del hospital…Compartí una noche, con una enfermera, que me cuido, día tras día, durante dos años… Y que ambos llevados por el arrebato, terminamos juntos…

Y pocos meses después supe que estaba embarazada… Al igual que Saotome supo que su mujer estaba embarazada…

_Quizás fue el destino… Que quería que Genma y yo, fuéramos padres casi al momento… Y quien sabe, quizás nuestros hijos, algún día se conocieran y fueran grandes amigos…_

Sonreí levemente ante ese pensamiento, que ni Genma se percato, y seguidamente ambos nos dispusimos a enfrentarnos a unas bestias salvajes, que aterrorizaban un poblado cercano…

"_¡¡¡VAMOS, SAOTOME… ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DE GANAR ESTA GUERRA!!!"_

Fue mi grito de guerra, antes de entrar en combate…

---Narrador: Kurenai Hibiki---

_Habían pasado varios días, desde que salimos de la cueva, y emprendimos un nuevo rumbo en busca del cristal infinito…Estábamos en medio de un bosque, y pronto anochecería, seria peligroso moverse de noche, así que lo mejor seria pronto acampar… Entonces, a lo lejos sentí como Ki d lucha, le hice un gesto a Ukyo y ambos corrimos hacia la dirección, instantes después vimos a un chico de largos cabellos negros, de nacionalidad china, peleando contra unos lobos, pero había demasiados lobos y el estaba siendo vencido…_

Sin dudarlo salte en su ayuda…

Cuando un lobo iba a atacar al joven, me interpuse con mi espada…

"¿Te encuentras bien?."__

Pregunte sin voltearme, el chico se limpio un poco las heridas… y me agradeció la ayuda…

"Si, gracias… Pensé que no saldría vivo de aquí."__

Y finalmente yo me enfrente a los lobos, y los derrote en pocos segundos, con mi espada… El chico estaba algo mal-herido, y entre Ukyo y yo le sujetamos para que no cayera al suelo…

Ukyo le puso una mano en la frente…

"Tienes mucha fiebre, debemos bajarte la temperatura."

_Ukyo me mando a por agua, y ella se quedo cuidando al chico… Minutos después, con la ayuda de los cuidados de Ukyo, logramos que el chico se le bajara la fiebre…_

"Gracias, por salvarme… Sois muy amables, pero no me he presentado mi nombre es Mousse."__

"Yo soy Ryoga Ryoga Hibiki y ella es Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji."

_Me presente yo, y presente a Ukyo, quien asintió con una sonrisa…  
_

_Entonces el chico repentinamente salto sorprendido, al escuchar mi apellido…_

"¿Hibiki?...¿Tu?, ¿Tu eres el León?."

_Me puse en alerta, este chico sabia demasiado…_

"Es increíble, no puedo creerlo, me encuentro ante el mismísimo León."

_Mousse se levanto, y se inclino ante mí… Lo cual me hizo sentir incomodo…_

"Tu eres un héroe, para mi pueblo, eres incluso una leyenda."

"Yo, yo no soy un héroe, te equivocas, mi padre fue aquel que llamas el León."

"No importa, tu tienes su apellido, eres su desciéndete, tu eres ahora el León, y espero que me permitas unirme a tu causa, luchar junto a ti, si es necesario moriré por ti."

Ukyo y yo quedamos sorprendidos, ante el fanatismo de este chico por el León…

"Me honran tus palabras, pero apenas me conoces, ¿Cómo puedes confiar así en mi?."

"Mi padre no hacia mas que hablarme de las historias del León, el me inculco todo lo que sabia, y que mi destino, algún día seria luchar junto a el, para eso me he entrenado durante mas de diez años."

"Ya veo, pero yo no quiero que te sientas obligado."

"No te preocupes, si me uno a ti, me uno por que es mi deseo, y el de mi padre, así me fortaleceré."

"Entonces se bienvenido."

Le extendí la mano, y Ukyo hizo lo mismo…

"Viajaras con nosotros."

_Dijo Ukyo alegremente… Por que seriamos más fuertes, siendo tres…_

_Y así fue como un joven chino, guerrero de una tribu desconocida para mí, que acaba de salvar, me juro lealtad y se unió a nuestra causa…_

Pasamos unos días viajando, siendo guiados por Mouss… Me alegro que Mousse se uniera a nosotros, nos movemos más rápidos, y con su ayuda y la de Ukyo, hace que me sienta mas seguro… Aunque en el fondo de mi ser, solo puedo pensar en mi querida Akane…

Finalmente tras un largo viaje, atravesando varios bosques y varias aldeas, llegamos a la aldea donde conocí a Shampoo y mi querida Akane,. Cual fue la monumental sorpresa, al encontrarnos en la entrada a Akane y a los otros…

Mis ojos no podían creerlo, tras mucho tiempo, por fin, me había recontrado con mi amada Akane, pero entonces, me fije en un pequeño detalle, Ranma y Akane estaban juntos, iban cogidos de la mano, y ambos clavaron la mirada en mí… 

---Narrador: Shampoo---

_Estaba mas que sorprendida, no pensaba que volviera a ver a Ryoga Hibiki, nunca mas… Y de nuevo me encontraba ante el, y lo que me hizo voltear a girarme en Akane y Ranma, el no lo sabia… Pero ellos, ahora salían juntos…Y si algo estaba seguro es que Ryoga, amaba a Akane…_

Entonces, fue cuando mire fijamente a Ryoga, clave mi mirada en sus ojos, y por un instante, por un solo instante lo sentí… El se había dado cuenta, de lo de Ranma y Akane, y pensé que en sus ojos, habría decepción, o tristeza… Pero lo que vi, fue mucho mas allá, en sus ojos había odio… Odio profundo y marcado, en su interior, no hacia Ranma por quizás conseguir lo que el deseaba, o Akane por despecho, si no hacia todo… Quizás incluso hacia si mismo, no sabría explicarlo…Pero pude sentirlo, en ese instante… Algo que hacia que su alma, fuera negra y llena de oscuridad… Invisible para todos, pero que yo pude sentir por un instante, para después convertirse en tristeza, y bajar la cabeza…

Casi caí de la impresión, sentí perder mis fuerzas, y notaba que por un momento la cabeza me daba vueltas, entonces fue cuando por primera vez, sentí una sensación calida de y de protección como nunca lo había sentido…

---Narrador: Mousse---

_Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido para mi, pero que extrañamente, en mi interior me hacia sentir protegido… Cuando nos cruzamos con las personas que al parecer, conocian de algo a Ryoga… Fue cuando quede impresionado, de lo que me mostraba mis ojos, un ángel terrenal, una diosa que ni los mismísimos dioses, podrían resistir de su belleza y su encanto… de largos cabellos azules, y enfundada en un traje chino, luciendo las piernas de un ángel… Quede enamorado de esa mujer, desde el primer momento… Entonces note como, tras mirar unos segundos, confundida a Ryoga, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que algo asustada, pareció que iba a desmayarse, así que decidido me lance a su rescate, y la cogi con mis fuertes brazos…_

---Narrador: Ukyo Kuonji---

_Ahora por fin, tras mucho tiempo, nos encontrábamos ante los amigos de Ryoga, no pude evitarlo, y observe detenidamente a todos ellos, las dos chicas, a las cual reconocí, por lo poco que me dijo Ryoga, la chica de cabellos cortos, esa debía ser la famosa Akane, la princesa de la aldea… Pero su acompañante, el chico que iba con ellas, no podía creerlo, era imposible… Ranchan… Mi Ranchan, mi viejo amigo de la infancia, el hombre al que siempre he amado en secreto… Esta aquí, el no me ha reconocido, ni siquiera me ha mirado…_

Entonces sin pensarlo, salto a los brazos de Ranchan…

---Narrador: Ranma Saotome---

_Esto es increíble… Primero nos reencontramos con el famoso Ryoga Hibiki, para mi desgracia, ya se podría haber perdido para siempre, y para colmo, una de sus amigas se me ha tirado encima, abrazándome y llorando, llamándome Ranchan, solo una persona, me ha llamado a lo largo de mi vida así… Entonces mis ojos se abren como platos, no, no puedo creerlo… Es Utcchan…_

---Narrador: Akane Tendo---

_Estoy mas que sorprendida, Ryoga ha regresado, me entristeció mucho que se fuera, sin despedirse ni siquiera, aunque este tiempo, por primera vez he sido feliz, a pesar de la crisis que atraviesa mi pueblo, y quizás parte del mundo… pero primero Ryoga, haciéndome viajar con el y con Shampoo, después Ranma, jamás pensé que pudiera sentir algo por un hombre… Pero Ranma y Ryoga me han hecho sentir diferente… Ojala pudiera hacer, que ellos fueran amigos… Aunque, la chica que viene con Ryoga, se ha lanzado a los brazos de Ranma, siento ganas de despegarla a la fuerza, pero entonces comprendo que solamente son dos viejos amigos de la infancia que hacían mucho que no se veían, entonces mis celos, se transforman en un sentimiento agradable de cariño, me alegro por Ranma… Estoy segura, que esa mujer, debió ser alguien importante…_

Me fijo en Shampoo, que esta siendo sujetada por el chico que acompañaba a Ryoga, sonrió levemente… Entonces noto a Ryoga apartado, decido acercarme… Tengo que contarle muchas cosas…

---Narrador: Ryoga Hibiki---

_Tras ver la extraña escena, decido apartarme, se que no pinto nada en este momento, pero antes de que me aleje, noto que alguien me coge del brazo, entonces me volteo sorprendido… Y frente a mi esta Akane…_

"Ryoga, espera un momento, por favor."__

La miro por unos instantes, pero no puedo mirarla… En sus ojos, aun veo inocencia, a pesar de todo, esos ojos, que me vuelven loco… Bajo la cabeza, siento que mis emociones me traicionan, y empiezan a caer lágrimas por mi rostro, intento darle la espalda a Akane, pero ella logra colocarse frente a mí…

"Ryoga, ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Qué te pasa?."

_Me pregunta ella en un tono de preocupación… Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan, ella se percata, de que estoy llorando… _

"Akane, yo… yo, estoy solo."

"Akane, yo estoy completamente solo."

_Digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, quizás no son las palabras mas correctas, para un reencuentro, y mas con la persona que amas, pero… Es la primera vez, que siento algo así…_

_Entonces, noto que unos brazos calidos me abrazan, siento el contacto físico de una persona, que me abraza, es Akane… No puedo creerlo, ella me esta abrazando, hace que me sienta reconfortado…_

"Ryoga, tu no estas solo, yo estoy aquí contigo, todos estamos aquí contigo, y siempre estaremos contigo."

A_kane me acaricia el rostro con su mano, entonces la miro a los ojos, noto que en sus ojos hay preocupación, hay tristeza…Pero siento una enorme calidez, siento como si me abrazara un ángel, que solo busca protección para mi, ahora yo no me siento triste, me siento feliz, por unos momentos, siento que este momento es el momento mas feliz de mi vida, solo pienso que ojala nunca acabara…_

Entonces por fin, ocurre… 

_Le doy mi primer beso a Akane… _

_Es un beso corto, pero a la vez que intenso… No son necesarias las palabras, en ese beso transmito todos mis sentimientos…_

"Te amo Akane"__

Akane se queda frente a mi, temblando confundida, por sus ojos caen lagrimas, y entonces ella sale corriendo…

Bajo la mirada triste, y decido quedarme allí sentado… Pensando en lo que ha ocurrido… Y aun recordando el dulce aroma, de los labios de Akane… Por unos momentos, fui la persona más feliz, pero ahora lo he comprendido… Mi amor no es correspondido… Y eso me hace ser, el ser mas desgraciado del mundo…

Y pasan unas horas… En la aldea deciden hacer una gran fiesta, en homenaje a nuestro regreso, yo no asisto, no tengo ánimos, ni deseos de estar allí, permanezco a las afueras de la aldea, al pie de un riachuelo cercano, observando las estrellas, triste y en solitario…

Entonces oigo unas pisadas a mi espalda, me volteo y veo a Akane frente a mí… Casi no puedo creerlo… Pensé que no querría volver a verme.

"¿Puedo sentarme?."__

Le afirmo con un gesto, de que lo haga, y ella sonríe y se sienta a mi lado… Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando el riachuelo…

"Yo, yo lo siento mucho Akane, no debí haber hecho eso."

_Soy el primero que rompe el silencio…_

_Akane me mira a los ojos, entonces noto su mirada, es una mirada triste, no hay odio, hay tristeza, siente lastima por mi… Y eso es lo que mas me duele…_

"No, Ryoga, tu no tienes la culpa… Yo debí haberme dado cuenta, debí haberlo hecho, si lo hubiera hecho, quizás hubiera podido ayudarte…."

_Yo negué con la cabeza…  
_  
"Akane, tu no lo sabias, la culpa es mía, por no decírtelo desde el primer momento, desde cuando empezaron a surgir esos sentimientos, dentro de mi."

_Entonces ambos, nos miramos… Y Akane empezó a reír, yo no entendía por que…_

"Ryoga, ambos somos culpables."

_Dijo ella definitivamente, yo la mire sorprendido…_

"¿Amas a Ranma?."__

Pregunte tajantemente… Ella me miro ahora sorprendida, y tras unos segundos intentos y silenciosos… Me afirmo con la cabeza…

"Lo siento, Ryoga… Pero yo amo a Ranma, es la primera vez que siento algo así, por una persona… Y te puedo asegurar que es amor."

Entonces baje la cabeza, triste… Y simplemente dije…

"Lo siento tantísimo, ojala, yo no me hubiera ido, ojala yo hubiera permanecido a tu lado, ojala yo hubiera sido mas listo, y me hubiera adelantado… Quizás ahora me amarías a mi."

_Akane negó con la cabeza, y con una dulce sonrisa…_

"Ryoga, no, yo no podría haberte amado… No se como explicarlo, pero es cosa del destino… Ranma y yo, es el destino que nos ha unido."

Entonces lo vi, en los ojos de Akane, había una luz, una luz que brillaba cuando hablaba del imbecil ese… Entonces lo comprendí, ese era su mayor deseo, el que la mantenía viva, con ilusión y esperanza… Yo sonreí levemente…

"Entonces quizás ese sea tu destino, por que yo ya he comprendido cual es mió."

_Akane me miro sorprendida y curiosa…_

"¿Cuál es tu destino?, Ryoga."

_Reflexione unos instantes, y con una ligera sonrisa, respondí a la pregunta de mi querida Akane…_

"Mi destino es encontrar el cristal infinito, y con su poder… Salvar el mundo... Si definitivamente, ese será mi destino, yo salvare el mundo, de las garras del mal. Solamente yo, ni Ranma, ni ningún otro lo hará, solamente lo haré yo… Y lo salvare para ti."

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
